I'd love you to hate me...
by Saralea
Summary: This is one of those L/J love/hate fics. And yes, I know that people have done this about a milion times before, but I still think it's okay. And it's finally finished, too!
1. Part 1

__

I already said that I'm planning to write anoter L/J fic. Here it is. And it has nothing, absolutely nothing to do with 'Nail a pudding on the wall!'. So maybe you liked 'Nail' and hate this series. Or the other way round. Just to warn you. And yeah, I'll stop babbling now.

Er, sorry, there's one thing I have to add: Maybe you think that some parts of this story are vaguely familiar, at least if you've read 'The Parents Who Died' by Someone the First (if you didn't, then you really should!). But I swear to you one thing: I didn't copy! I was thinking of forcing Lily and James to work together although they were hating each other a long time before I read the 'Parents', really. Just to make this clear.

On with the story!

****

I'd love you to hate me 

I

__

I hate her. I hate her! I hate her_! _

Clenching his hands to fists, James Potter lay in the hospital wing of Hogwarts and glared at the chair that was standing next to his bed, imagining it to be his worst - or maybe only his second worst - enemy: Lily Evans. 

Most students of Hogwarts would describe Lily Evans as beautiful, popular, charming, smart and perfectly nice. James would describe her as Severus Snape's kindred soul, with the difference that she was disguised as an angel. Which was just about the most horrible thing he could imagine to insult a person - if Lily wasn't his worst enemy, then it was most definitely Snape. At this moment, he didn't think of Snape, though, all he was thinking of was Lily and how to pay her back. A love potion, maybe, so that she would finally become Snape's girlfriend. But he quickly corrected himself: They hated each other, and he liked it much better this way. It was bad enough to have such enemies, but if they were united against him... No, definitely nothing he would appreciate, he loved to be alive. Besides, even though she _was_ his enemy, she was a fellow Gryffindor and it would be too much of a shame if she were dating a Slytherin like Snape. No, there had to be something else he could do...

His thoughts were cut off as in this very moment, the aim of his fury was entering the hospital herself, giving the school nurse, Ms Petterson, a warm smile that could melt icebergs, one of those smilesthat made her able to get away with everything as it was impossible that such a beautiful, polite girl could do any harm.

James knew it better. 

When she approached his bed, the smile now replaced by a grin, he narrowed his eyes and glared at her, wondering what she was planning to do to him this time.

"Hello Potter, how're you doing?" she asked him cheerfully while seating herself on the chair he imagined to be her just a few minutes ago.

"Evans. What are _you_ doing _here_?"

Lily's grin broadened, but she was waiting with her answer until Ms Petterson had left the room with a last sympathetic look back at the two sixteen-years old Gryffindors, a smile on her face. Then Lily turned her attention back to James. "I told her that we needed some time on our own, young love and so on, you know."

James choked and stared at her, wondering vaguely if she had lost her mind. Not that there was much to lose, he thought. "Young love?" he repeated lamely.

Lily nodded, looking smug. "But of course, Jamie-darling. - Actually" she became a bit more serious - "I wanted to give you something that should help you to get rid of those ugly warts."

"You were the one who made them grow!" he said, feeling the urge to yell, but he didn't want Ms Petterson to come back.

"Yeah, right. And I think they really suit you." Lily smirked, completely ignoring the murderous glares she was given. "But as you might have some problems to play Slytherin tomorrow as long as you're covered in warts, I thought it would be better to visit you to give you a potion that should help."

"Should?" he asked suspiciously.

Lily sighed. "Look, Potter. I don't exactly like you." He snorted, knowing that this was an enormous underestimation. "But I know that we need to be three Chasers on the team, and as you're also our captain, I don't think it would be a good idea to try it without you, not if we want to win."

"Don't tell me that it's more important for you to beat the Slytherins than to embarass me." James's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, considering carefully the two possibilities, then she shook her head. "Actually, it's my devotion in life to embarass you. But on the other hand, I might hate Snape even more than you..."

"Thanks a lot. I'm feeling _soooo_ honored now. You like me more than _Snape_!" He bowed ironically. As he was lying in one of the beds in the room, it was more like sitting up, but Lily knew exactly well what he wanted to say and grinned. 

"Well, at least you're able to wash your hair. Not able to brush it, though." She shot a look at his messy black hair that was sticking up like it always did.

"Evans, if you're here to insult me, then I think it's better if you go now!"

She sighed in exasperation. "You're not very quick today, are you? - Potter, I already told you that I'm here to help you to get back your peach skin." 

"I don't have peach skin!"

"Oh, really?" Lily smirked. "I was sure I heard Eliza saying something about you having it to Cecile... - She's missing you, by the way."

James blushed. "I don't care if she's missing me!"

Lily ignored him and was searching in her bag, then pulled out a bottle, filled with what seemed to be green slime.

"You don't expect me to drink this, do you?"

"Yes, I do." She placed the bottle on his cover. 

"Why the hell should I drink something you gave to me?"

"Good point." she admitted. 

"See?"

"Potter, drink it already! It's the only chance to win the match tomorrow."

"Thanks, but no."

"Do you want us to lose?"

"It's your fault if we lose."

"No, it isn't. It's your fault if you're too wimpy to drink this potion."

"How do I know that you're not trying to poison me, Evans?"

"Potter. Drink it already. I want us to beat the Slytherins, and I already told you that it's more important to me than to see you covered with warts."

"How calming." James was looking back and forth between the bottle and the red-haired girl, then, he finally decided that she was serious about the game. Lily hated him, right, but she, being one of the three Chasers on the team as well, was determined to win the Quidditch house cup, therefore it was likely that she would even help him, just to win it. Although he wouldn't need any help if she hadn't cursed him, in the first place. But he decided nevertheless to give the potion a try.

With a disgusted look, he took the bottle out of Lily's hands and was surprised how good it smelled when he opened the stopper. Almost like... hot chocolate, maybe? _(A/N: *waves at Temptress*)_ Closing his eyes in order not to see the liquid, he swallowed it with one gulp, all the time watched by Lily, who was looking quite satisfied. It even tasted like hot chocolate, except that there was an odd aftertaste... He felt his skin tingling for an instant, and when he glanced down at his arm, he was pleased that he was no longer looking at a countless number of warts, but at his skin, and it looked just like it always did. He was less pleased when he examined his hair, though.

Catching his furious glare, Lily giggled. "I forgot to tell you about the side effects, didn't I? - Anyway, I have to go now." She grabbed the bottle and rushed out of the room, just to be replaced by Sirius a few seconds later. He was watching her hurrying down the corridor with keen interest and therefore nearly ran into an armchair. When he finally turned his attention to his poor friend, Sirius burst out laughing.

"Was this Lily's idea, Prongs? You look just like an angel!"

"I'm _not_ looking like an angel!" James said crossly.

"Oh yes, you are." Sirius leaned closer to study his friend's hair. "Blond curls... How sweet! I love this girl!"

"And I hate her."

"No, you don't."

"Of course I do."

Sirius shook his head, grinning. "You don't hate her, James. You're just afraid that you might find yourself liking her more than she likes you."

James stared at his friend, a furious expression on his face. "Are you on some type of medication, Sirius? You should be, you know. I. Don't. Like. Lily. Evans."

"Yeah, sure."

"Just because every boy in this school, you included, is crazy for her, it doesn't mean that I like her as well."

"Whatever you say, Prongs..."

"What does this mean?" 

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No. Why don't we leave the hospital wing, now that your skin's just as wonderfully tanned and clear as it was before Lily accidentally hit you with this spell?"

"You call this accidentally?"

"Well..."

"Exactly. Sirius, how can I pay her back? D'you have any idea?"

"You want to pay her back? You sure?"

"Padfoot, has Evans done something to your brain?"

"I'm a gentleman, Prongs. I don't like playing pranks on girls."

"You don't like playing pranks on _cute_ girls."

"So you admit that she _is_ cute?" Sirius grinned.

"No. Will you help me or not?"

"I'll think about it."

***

"You did _what_?"

"I turned his hair blond and curly." Lily repeated grinningly, sitting cross-legged on her bed, absent-mindedly stroking her teddy bear, Snozzles.

Her best friend, Anatasha Kinsky, was gazing at her, mouth hanging open.

"What?"

"Lil, why do you torture this poor boy so much?"

"Because I hate him, maybe?"

"And why exactly would you hate him? Did he ever anything bad to you? He's good looking, clever, funny,..."

"Yeah, that's the point of view of every girl. It's also _Potter's_ point of you, speaking of that."

"Why would you hate him?"

"Because he's got the biggestego I've ever seen, and I hate people that are too pleased with themselves."

"He's not _that_ bad, Lil."

"Yes, he is."

"You're just annoyed that there are always girls tangling along with him and Sirius."

"Not true."

"It is."

"No. And stop trying to make me admit that I'm madly in love with James Potter."

"Just..."

"Stop it."

"But..."

"I said: Stop it. I hate him about as much as Brussels sprouts, and I _really_ hate Brusselssprouts."

"Why's that?"

Lily shrugged. "I think it's because my sister loves it and so we ate it quite often at home. It reminds me of Petunia."

"Just a moment... You hate Brussel sprouts 'cause it's reminding you of your sister?"

"Exactly."

"You're insane, Lil. Completely, totally and positively insane."

"Why are you my friend, then?"

Anatasha wrinkled up her nose. "I have no idea. Probably, I'm insane as well."

"You can say that."

"Hey! You're supposed to tell me that I'm totally sane."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're my friend, of course."

"Why should I tell you that you're sane when you just told me that I'm completely insane?"

"Point taken. - Let's go down, time for dinner."

"D'you ever think of anything else but food?"

"Yep. I'm thinking about food, boys, you and the Magical Musicians. Exactly in this order."

"I'm coming after 'boys'?"

"There's only a tiny distance between you and them."

"Gee, thanks."

Anatasha grinned, got up and stretched out a hand to pull Lily to her feet. "Coming?"

"Coming."

***

"_Someone_'s watching you."

Lily gulped down a mouthful of her cake. "Really? That's _completely_ new. Who?" she asked carelessly.

"James."

She looked up at once and met James's eyes, giggling quietly about his hair. 

"He looks as if he were about to kill you." Anatasha stated.

Lily shook her head. "No, he's not going to kill me. At least not before the match tomorrow."

"Are you ever worried about something?"

"Nope."

"How come you're my best friend?"

"You don't have much choice, An." Lily smiled at her friend. "Or would you prefer to spend your time talking about clothes, make-up and boys?"

"No, I guess."

Their conversation was cut off as Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, got up and raised a hand to stop the first students that were already about to leave the Great Hall. "May I have a word? I ask the Sixth Years to stay a little longer, please. There's an announcement I have to make."

Lily sighed. "Not again another thing that was added to Filch's list of forbidden objects!"

"Can't be. Then it wouldn't be only for us."

"Oh, yeah, right."

At the other end of the table, James tore his eyes away from Lily and turned to Sirius, Remus and Peter. "You don't think that this has anything to do with the prank we played on McGonagall, do you?"

Remus shook his head. "No. They wouldn't give us detention in front of all the Sixth Years."

"True, true." Sirius grinned. "We might corrupt them."

Dumbledore raised from his seat once again, seeing that there were only the Sixth Years left now, and beamed at his remaining students. "Very well. Once again, I wish you all a good evening. I'm sure you all want to know why I asked you to stay a little longer. So straight to the subject. Everyone of you knows about Lord Voldemort."

Anatasha sighed and leaned towards Lily. "Not again. Not another death."

"I don't think it's something like that. He wouldn't look so cheerful."

Lily's friend nodded. "Right."

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had continued talking, and when the two girls were turning their attentions back to him, he was about to pull out a parchment while going on with his explanations. "As it's something that should show your abilities to work together on a subject, even if you don't get along very well with one another, you won't be surprised that we didn't put the best friends together. It's our intention to teach you how to respect one another, if not as a friend, then at least as a person with the same rights." He paused for a few seconds, waiting for the students to calm down. Most were making sour faces.

"I bet he'll put me together with Snape." Lily muttered, shooting a dirty glare at a boy with oily hair who was sitting at the Slytherin table, engaged in a conversation with Rosier, a tall boy who was looking as if he had just eaten a lemon.

"Better than Winer. She's the worst that could ever happen to me." Anatasha nodded her head in direction of a girl who was also sitting at the Slytherin table by herself, shooting daggers at everyone.

Several feet away, Sirius, Remus and James were arguing about which one of them would have the pleasure to work together with Snape. At the moment, Sirius was having the upper hand. James crossed his arms before his chest. "Okay. Maybe you'll have to work with Snape. That leaves me with Evans. Great."

"We could change partners, you know." Sirius offered hopefully.

"We're supposed to work on our assignment with the person we've been put together."

Sirius smirked. "You _want_ to work together with Lily."

"No, I don't. But _you_ just want to get near her."

Sirius didn't have to answer as Professor Dumbledore had decided that this had been enough time for them to calm down. He was now looking down at the roll of parchment. "When I call out your name, you'll get up and go to Professor McGonagall. She'll tell you what you'll have to do. 

Jason Antony - Peter Lestrange!"

Two boys rose, one from the Ravenclaw, the other one from the Slytherin table, and by the glances they exchanged, everyone could tell that they weren't really friends. Both made their way to where a stern looking woman, Professor McGonagall, was standing. She looked down at a list, then shuffled through her papers. After she had talked to them for a minute, the boys headed off in different directions, not even saying a good-bye to each other. Dumbledore cleared his throat once more.

"Andreas Avery - Peter Pettigrew!"

Lily felt a bit sorry for the little boy when she saw the grim looking Slytherin who was getting up at the other table and gave him an encouraging smile when he passed her, but it seemed to frighten him even more. Obviously, he wasn't used to get any attention, even less from girls.

The next one was Sirius Black, and when Lily heard with whom he'd have to work together, she was half happy and half sorry. Happy because she wouldn't have to work together with Severus Snape. And sorry for Sirius because he was the one who would have to endure him. Sirius didn't startle when he caught Lily's smile. He stopped to grin at her, and after hesitating for a second, he bent down to her, eyes sparkling.

"I just suggested to James that we could change partners. Then he could work together with Snape, and you and me, we could enjoy this whole thing a lot more as we'd be working together then."

Lily liked Sirius, therefore she grinned back broadly. "Great idea. What about Potter? Did he agree?"

Sirius shook his head sadly. "No. He can't wait to work together with you."

She snorted. "You bet. Then he'll get more opportunities to kill me."

Smirking, Sirius was about to say something when the voice of McGonagall caused him to turn his head back and he continued his way to her, waving shortly.

"He's kinda cute..." Anatasha remarked to Lily, watching Sirius talking to the Professor (he avoided to glance at Snape). "Anyway. D'you think he's right about you and James?"

Lily darted a glare at James - he didn't notice, though, as he was busy talking to Remus - then she turned back to face her friend. "I guess so. Apart from Snape, he's the only person I _really_ don't get along with."

"Except the whole lot of Slytherin house, maybe." Anatasha stated sarcastically.

"Except them, of course." Lily agreed.

Thanks to to their conversation, the two girls had missed a few names, and after the two students that were standing now with McGonagall had parted - they didn't look as unhappy about being paired up as the students before them, they even gave each other a smile - Dumbledore consulted his parchment, then called out the next names.

"Lily Evans - James Potter!"

Both had expected this, but still it was quite a difference to expect something and to actually know it. Lily was getting up reluctantly, making Anatasha promise to wish her luck while James shrugged, surrendering to fate and nodding at Remus, then he made his way through the seats, reaching Lily just when she was about to set off. He sarcastically offered her his arm, and after thinking for a moment, Lily accepted.

"You don't look happy about us being paired up." he remarked.

She smiled wryly. "That's the basic idea of this whole thing, Potter. They're trying to make us feel bad."

"Zero points, Evans. They're trying to make us see the abilities and positive characteristics of each other."

"I highly doubt that there's something like that to discover as far as you're concerned."

"Thanks. I'm thinking the same of you."

"Keep it like that. I don't want you to like me. Considering how awful your taste is, I might take it as an insult."

"Don't worry. The moment I find myself liking you, I swear I'll kiss Snape."

"Promise?"

"Yep." James showed both hands to prove that he wasn't crossing his fingers behind his back.

Lily grinned at him, an evil spark in her emerald green eyes. "You know, this is changing everything. Maybe I'll even try to be nice to you from time to time."

"As if you're able to be nice to me."

She shrugged. "Guess you're right. You're much too annoying. I wouldn't stick it out for more than five minutes, probably."

"Are you _ever_ nice to anyone?"

Lily couldn't come up with a reply as they had reached a rather impatient looking McGonagall now. She was peering at them through her glasses. "Ms Evans, Mr Potter, I know that you're not happy about the pairing." 

"You can say that!" Lily and James muttered at exactly the same time, but the Professor ignored them and searched for a certain parchment while continuing her little speech. 

"But no one's too happy about it. So I expect your result to be above average, no matter how bad you get along with each other."

"What's our assignment?" 

McGonagall pushed her glasses that had slid down her nose back to where they belonged and examined the two teenagers for quite some time, then she nodded. "Well, it's the most difficult one you got, Professor Dumbledore thought it a good idea to let you work on it. You have to find a counterspell, a potion, whatsoever, something that could make a person survive the 'Avada Kedavra' curse."

"Er... - What?"

The Professor nodded. "It's possible that there is none. But I want you to try your best. Read every book about it. Discuss to find a way."

"Um, there are no papers or something that might help, are there?"

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter, but there's nothing. You'll have to work all by yourself. But I have to tell you something from the Headmaster, he said that you should think of something that's more powerful than death."

"That's it?"

"Yes. There's no need to explain to you how helpful it would be to know how to defeat 'Adavra Kedavra'. Good luck!"

*****

__

Did ya like it? *looks hopeful* If you did, then please review! 'Cause I won't continue if I don't get enough reviews. Why should I waste my time in writing on this story when nobody wants to read it? Therefore: If you want me to go on with it, then tell me or I'll drop it.

In 'As we gon on...', I didn't write a disclaimer, and no one complained about it. No one tried to sue me. Which just proves that all these disclaimers we're writing are completely pointless. But anyway, I'll write one this time, dunno why I'm bothering, though, but anyway:

I don't own Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Wormy (I wouldn't want him!), Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Avery, Rosier. Did I forget someone? The character can complain to me, if he/she/it (I mean, would you call Wormy a human?) wants to. Or he/she/it can snitch on me to Joanne K. Rowling so that she can sue me. No problem, there's not much to get from me.


	2. Part 2

__

I know this is short and I'm sorry about it, but for some reason I didn't have any time to write during our lessons this week, therefore I didn't have that much time. Don't expect the next part too soon: For the next week, an Italian exchange student will stay here with me, therefore I won't have any time to write. Boy, am I glad that one of my best friend's staying at my house as well, as her father is an Italian, she's able to speak it very well, unlike me...

Thanks to those who reviewed, without you, I didn't write this part!

Oh, and excuse mistakes, typos, whatsoever, all I can say is that I'm deadly tired!

*

__

As she dedicated the first part of her story to me, I decided to dedicate this part to Temptress (or Scarleta, I think). And also to my best friends: Dany, Kati, Chrissie, Melly, Kathrin, Solveig, without you, my stories wouldn't turn out the way they do.

****

I'd love you to hate me

II.

"They couldn't make it any easier, could they?" Lily was in an especially bad mood when James and her set off for the Gryffindor common room. Partly because she had to work together with James and she didn't know how to stand him. And partly because she really wasn't keen on searching the whole library for any clue, no matter what, just something that could help them to finish their assignment with success. Well, she thought, better searching the whole library than discussing with James. How likely was it that they would actually agree on something? There was no way they could be able to work together, no way. And, she added furiously, there was also no way to avoid him now, and one thing was for sure: He was already planning his revenge on her.

She startled when James suddenly began to laugh while walking at her side and examining her face carefully. "You look like a kid in the sandpit that has just been stolen his shovel by another kid."

Lily stopped immediately, turning around to face him and grabbing his arm with a force that no one would expect from a dainty looking girl like her. Her emerald green eyes were flashing, strands of red hair falling into them and causing a strange thought to come up in James' head: _Sirius was right: she is cute! _He shoved it away quickly, though, as she was staring straight at him.

"I'm _not_ looking like a kid that's just been stolen his shovel!"

"No, you're not." he agreed instantly, grinning at her stunned expression - she hadn't expected that he gave in so quickly. "Now you're looking like a kid who's feeling the urge to whack every other kid within his reach with his shovel." he added after waiting a few seconds to enjoy her astonishment.

Fortunately for James, Lily _hadn't_ a shovel. He knew very well that he'd have to live with a horrible headache for the next week otherwise, but as she wasn't armed at the moment, his grin broadened while he was watching her, shouting the password to the Fat Lady over his shoulder.

Lily's mood was nothing compared to how furious Sirius looked as they entered the common room, Lily still shooting glares at James while he was smirking. When Sirius saw the two of them, his face lit up a bit. 

"Hey Jamie-boy, hi Sweetheart! Want to sit down?" He pointed at his lap and winked at the girl, ignoring James' shocked expression.

"Are you asking your I-don't-know-why-but-for-some-unknown-reason best friend or me?" Lily asked Sirius, walking over to the fire where he was sitting in a purple chair. In the one next to him, Peter was curled up, greeting Lily shyly, without even gazing at her, then he went back to stare in the flames.

Sirius looked offended. "You, of course. Would I ask James to sit in my lap?"

Lily wrinkled up her nose grinningly. "How would I know?"

"Well, now you do, therefore I ask you once again if you want to sit down. Pleeeaaase?" He smiled charmingly.

"You're impossible." Lily shook her head and dropped on the sofa that was standing in front of Sirius' chair. James hesitated for a moment as the only spot left was next to her, but then he sat down as well.

"So, how's it going with good old Snapie?"

"Don't say its name, Prongs!" Sirius hissed. "I'll have to spend hours with this..."

"Okay, we get the point." Lily was watching him compassionately. "I guess that your lot's really the hardest to bear."

James looked amazed. "It's harder than being paired up with me?"

"Yeah, I think it is." Lily nodded firmly.

Sirius grinned at his friend. "Speaking of that, Jamie-boy: You're still refusing to switch partners?"

"'Course I am. Evans is a whole lot better than Snape. At least I don't have to hold my nose everytime I'm near her."

"Gee, thanks." 

Looking back and forth between them, Sirius grinned silently. This had to be a first: Lily and James had _never_ agreed on anything before. Even Peter's gaze left the flames and he was glancing at them but turned away quickly when Lily caught his eye. James raised a brow suspiciously, not liking the expression on Sirius' face at all.

"_What_?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'm not used to you and Lily agreeing on something. Maybe this project will make you start liking each other?"

"We were not agreeing on something. And we won't start liking each other, no way!" James was glaring at his friend. Lily watched him, then an evil smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, Potter, we're both thinking that Sirius' lot's the hardest. Therefore we're having the same opinion. And come to the other point: I wouldn't mind if you liked me..."

"You wish, Evans."

"What's this all about?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing!" James answered quickly, just to be contradicted by Lily.

"Sirius, your friend" she pointed at James "made a nice little promise."

"You don't have to tell him." he interrupted, now feeling quite uncomfortable somehow.

"Oh yes, she has to tell me!"

"He promised that he'd kiss Snape if he should ever find himself liking me."

"You did... _what_??? You didn't promise her this, did you?"

"I did. Which just proves that I'm never going to like Evans."

"This promise about kissing Snape... Could you write it down for me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Aw... So you're afraid that you might like Lily?"

"No."

Lily watched the both of them arguing, shaking her head. "Potter, why don't you write it down for him? Then he'd shut up."

"I won't."

"Then why?"

"Just because."

"Jamie-boy, you have the choice: Either you'll write this down for me or I'll tell Lily what you're planning to do to her."

"You wouldn't tell her, would you?"

"I would."

"No. No! Padfoot!"

"Yes, Sirius! Please, tell me! Puh-lease?"

"It's James' choice, Lil..."

"You don't _leave_ me any choice!"

"So you're going to write it down for me?"

"Yes."

Lily leaned back in her chair, looking disappointed. James' seized the quill Sirius was giving him and wrote down what Sirius was dictating to him:

__

"I, James Harold Potter, promise to kiss Severus Snape the moment I find myself liking Lily Evans. 

Signed: James Potter"

After having signed it, James sat quiet for a few seconds, staring down at the parchment, then he slowly raised his head, gazing at Sirius. "I didn't tell you yet what I'm going to do to her!"

"Right." Sirius grinned broadly and grabbed the parchment from James. 

"That's not fair."

"Who cares?"

"I do. And you know, I'll get back this parchment somehow."

"You can try if you want." Sirius shrugged smirkingly, then he turned to Lily. "My sweetest flower, now that James promised to kiss Snape, what are _you_ going to do, just in case that you start to like him?"

Lily was lucky, as in this very moment, Remus entered the common room. He didn't look happy either (his partner was a Slytherin called Wilkins, and he hated him almost as much as Snape), but he laughed when Sirius handed him the signed parchment. 

"My, Prongs, _now_ there's really a reason for you to hate Lily!"

"There was a reason all the time."

"Yeah, whatever." Remus sat down on the floor and leaned his back against Lily's legs. 

"Hey, why don't you use Potter, Sirius or Peter as your backrest?"

He turned around and grinned. "'Cause you're the only girl here and it would look odd if I was leaning against their legs, wouldn't it?"

"Well, maybe."

James was about to say something when Anatasha entered, her hands clenched to fists. Lily glanced at her and nodded. "So you got Winer, right?"

"You bet." Anatasha sighed. "I don't know how to stand her! I really don't know. There are two possibilities: Either she'll curse me and I'll lie in the hospital for a few months or the other way round."

"I like 'the other way round' better."

"Me too."

James looked around curiously. "So what's your assignment?"

"Snape" - Sirius pulled a face - "and me have to work on the Unforgivable curses. 'Is the ministry right to allow the Aurors to use them? Discuss.'"

"Well, guess it won't be to difficult to come to an agreement then." Remus patted Sirius' shoulder. "You share the opinion that the ministry's wrong. Only the reasons are different: Snape doesn't like it 'cause he's afraid that the Aurors will be after him soon."

James took a look at his watch and jumped up. "Sorry I have to interrupt this, but Sirius, Evans: It's bedtime or we'll fall asleep on our brooms tomorrow."

"Kay. Goodnight!" Lily got up and Anatasha, wishing everyone a good night as well, followed her suit to the girls' dorm. Likewise did Sirius, but he was stopped by James who grabbed the sleeve of his robe and dragged him to the stair that led to the dorm of the boys, lecturing him about controlling one's hormones all the time.

***

"I'll never understand it." Sirius put an arm around Lily's shoulder as they were making their way back to the common room after a fabulous Quidditch game that the Gryffindor team had won 360 to 70. "You and James, as long as you're on the ground, you don't get along at all, but the moment you're in the air, you're acting as if you were able to read each other's thoughts."

Lily shrugged. "James on a broom is another person than Potter on the earth."

Sirius' face cracked into a goofy grin. "So you like Aerojames better?"

Lily glanced at him and chose not to answer. Instead, an evil smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Sirius, are you aware that it's easy for me to spoil your good temper whenever I want to?"

"Aw, you don't want to break up with me, do you?" He opened the front door of the castle for Lily and himself, their teammates followed them by a few feet distance.

"Break up? Si, Sweetheart, Honey, may I remind you that we never were a couple?"

"We weren't?" Sirius faked a shocked face. "Well, things can change. - Anyway, what were you thinking of, then?"

"Actually, it's a very simple question." She grinned. "When's your first date with darling Snapie?"

Sirius' face fell. "Hopefully not soon."

"You didn't fix a date yet?"

"Nope. When are you going to meet James?"

Now it was Lily's turn to look unhappy. "Much too soon. We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow and discuss the whole thing in the Three Broomsticks."

"It's not Hogsmeade-day tomorrow." he pointed out.

Lily stared at him, vaguely wondering in what state of mind he was in. "Since when exactly do you care about rules?"

"I'm just jealous, Babe."

"Who's jealous?" James' voice asked. He had sneaked up behind them and was now walking at Lily's other side.

She pointed at Sirius grinningly. "He's afraid that we might fall for each other during our date at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow. - You don't like me yet, do you?"

"No." he said crossly, his voice sounding a lot more self-conscious than he really felt. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful he eyes were, sparkling as if lit by an inner fire, and...

James snapped out of his trance, hoping that no one had noticed anything, when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung to the side and about fifty hands were pulling him and the rest of the team inside to celebrate their victory over the Slytherins.

***

It was nearly three in the morning until the common room was finally deserted except Peter, who was lying dozingly in a chair, Sirius, who was rummaging through the remaining food, searching for a certain praline he simply loved, Remus, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor (Remus was often sitting on the floor, he said that it was a lot more comfortable there), James, who was talking to him, and Lily and Anatasha, who were making their way up to the dorm of the Sixth year girls, both hiding huge yawn behind their hands - or trying to hide them, at least."

"Hey, Evans! Don't forget to meet me at the One-eyed Witch at one today!" James called after Lily's retreating figure.

She turned around. "I won't. It's difficult to forget such awful things."

"Thanks. It's always a pleasure to speak to you."

She smiled ironically, then continued her way to her dorm.

Sirius had given his search up eventually and collapsed now into James' chair, nearly squashing his friend who was protesting energetically - and unsuccessfully.

"When are you going to tell Lily that you're in love with her? Oh, and when are you going to kiss Snape?" Sirius asked gleefully without any introduction.

James' jaw dropped. "That I'm in love with her?" he repeated lamely. "You're drunk thanks to those rum pralines you're crazy about, right?"

"Nah. But I caught you drooling over her just before we entered the common room, my dear Prongs."

"What are you talking about?" James narrowed his eyes threateningly. Not that this affected Sirius in the slightest.

"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me that you're denying everything!"

"'Cause it's not true."

"You know it is."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No. - Moony, what are we going to do tomorrow night?" James turned to his friend on the floor who was watching him and Sirius with keen interest.

Remus didn't answer his friend's question immediately, instead he studied Sirius and James for several seconds, smiling slightly. "I just decided to become a psychiatrist after graduation."

Everyone stared. "Why?" Sirius and James exclaimed at once, causing Peter to awake from his nap.

"'Cause I had a lot of practice already." Remus explained, an evil spark dancing in his eyes. "There's Peter. Always silent and shy, afraid of attention, even afraid of being noticed. Why? Is it a trauma, caused by a irascible father who was slapping him whenever he just opened his mouth?"

Peter, sleepy as he was, just blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, oblivious for everything around him.

Remus continued his little speech. "Then, there's Sirius. Always joking, forever flirting - mostly with Lily -, always bouncing around, never serious at all. What are the reasons for his behaviour? Does he think that people wouldn't like a - at least from time to time - serious Sirius?"

"Not true!" the mentioned one contradicted instantly. "And I'm here, right in front of you! You don't have to talk about me in the third person!" But Remus didn't pay any attention to him.

"Probably, James is the most interesting. A slight schizophrenia,I'd say. On the one hand, he's self-conscious, perfectly aware of his popularity and mostly in a good mood. But from time to time, there's another James, a James who's afraid of rejection, just think of Lily."

"I'm _not_ schizophrenic!" James cried, glaring at Remus who was grinning like a chesire cat.

"Not entirely." the latter agreed.

"Not _at all_!"

Remus shrugged, ignoring the dirty looks he was given by James and Sirius. "Whatever. - Now, what about tomorrow?"

Peter was looking from Sirius and James squashed in a chair to Remus, sitting on the floor, back leaned against a sofa, and stifled a yawn. "Why don't we go into the Forbidden Forest?" he suggested shyly.

James nodded and tried to get up, but Sirius was sitting on his robe. When he had pushed his friend out of the chair, he rose and set off for the stair to the boys' dorms. "I'm going to bed."

"D'you want to look good for Lily?" Sirius called after him, but his friend showed no sign indicating that he had heard Sirius' question.

Remus hesitated, then he jumped up. "Me too."

Sirius smirked. "You want to look good for Lil as well?"

"Nope. I'm going to bed."

"Me three." Peter followed Remus up the stair.

"Hey! You're not much fun today!" Sirus cried after his friends, but as they didn't react, he got up as well and followed them with a regretting shrug.

***

Neither James nor Lily were in a good mood when they entered the Three Broomsticks the same day, but several hours later, and for once, it wasn't because they had to stand each other, but because they were both deadly tired. Surprisingly enough for a Sunday midday, the pub was rather crowded, filled with customers that were dressed in dark blue robes with bright red, pointed hats, probably the participants of a wizard conference.

Lily attracted quite a few looks from the wizards when she skillfully wormed her waythrough the tables and chairs to reach the only empty table at the opposite side of the room, but when the mostly male customers caught the glares James was shooting at them - after all, he had been taught some manners, and as a gentleman, he had to protect Lily - they stopped and quickly turned back to their drinks.

*****

__

This isn't a decent ending, I know, but it's nearly 2 in the morning and my wecker will ring in - let's see... 4 hours and 30 minutes. And I already mentioned that there are two people staying at my house for the next week, therefore I won't get much sleep either. Brief: I'm going to bed now. Thanks for reading, and if you want me to continue, then review, otherwise I won't go on.

Someone - sorry, I really, truly can't remember who it was - asked if I have a boyfriend. How come? Are my romantic scenes to unreal? - Yes, I have a boyfriend. He's cute. And nice. And smart. And reading over my shoulder, ready to whack me with a rather hard looking lexicon if I say anything wrong... Oh, I'll dedicate this part to him, too. Anything to keep him from dropping this book onto my poor head... J

Disclaimer: I don't know, did I say in chapter 1 of this story that I'm not going to write a disclaimer for each part? Okay, I don't want to become disloyal to my own principals, therefore: If you're searching for a disclaimer, read part 1!

Jessie: I'm awfully sorry, but I don't think that I'm able to write to you before Saturday, please forgive me! I'll try as soon as possible, though, okay? 

Sherry: I knew that this was a bit like the title of a song, but you were the one who made me sure about it! But I don't know who performed it. Can you tell me, please?

Megan: This was a very good review, it's good to know what exactly people like! Thank you. Although I guess that this part wasn't showing much hints to the plot, but I'm fighting writer's block at the moment...

Morgana le Fay: I don't know if Rosier was the potions master, but as Sirius said that he was part of the Slytherin gang Snape was in, I guess it's likely that they were in the same year.

Amanda: If you want, I could do it for you, no prob.

Cassie Lee, Ana: You can read fics at the library? I'm envious now! And I don't know if James will have to kiss Snape, we'll see about that. He doesn't like her yet. Or maybe he does? I don't know...

Hermione Black: Lily killing James? You've given me an idea, there... J/K, maybe she'll hurt him very serious ;-), but kill him? Nah.

I didn't think that my tiny little accent would cause that much trouble for people... Should have thought about it! Er, maybe I'm able to change my name into Saralea, without an accent. I'll try, I don't know if it's possible to change the pen name without having to create a new account. But I'll try.

(PS: I did it!!!)


	3. Part 3

__

Once again, this part's rather short, and I'm sorry about that, but I told you about the Italian exchange students who were here the last week. And as we went out every evening, I got just about four hours of sleep every day. So blame my lack of sleep if you don't like this part, not me, okay? Those Italian boys are really cute, I have to add. And yeah, I'll make sure that my lovely boyfriend isn't anywhere near me when he reads this... *grins*

To all those who're waiting for the next part of 'As we go on...': I'll try to write it ASAP! 

****

I'd love you to hate me

III.

When James followed Lily to the table a few minutes later, two creamy butterbears clutched in his hands, he was not exactly pleased to find her talking to two wizards, a bit older than him. He wasn't jealous - why would he be jealous of a boy who was talking to Evans? - but after all, they had to work, therefore it would be a good idea of her to say goodbye to her drooling admirers. 

Steaming inwardly, James pulled out the chair across from Lily, sat down, banging the drinks on the table, and shot the two boys an angry and - as they were much too busied gazing at the red-haired girl - unnoticed glance. If James didn't know better, he'd have said that she looked almost relieved to see him, however, she gave him a barely noticeable smile, then turned around at her admirers.

"Sorry, guys, but you'd better leave us alone. We have to do some work."

"Work?" One of the two, a tall, blue-eyed boy with blond hair that was sticking up in every way, eyed James suspiciously. Not calmed down by what he was seeing - after all, James _is_ fairly cute, Lily thought, just to slap herself mentally a moment later - he darted him his most threatening glare.

This wasn't enough to intimidate James, though. Casually leaning back in his chair, hands relaxed on the table and a slight smile playing on his lips, he calmly met the boy's eyes. "I don't know why she wants you to go away. I don't care if you're watching Evans and me snogging or not."

He watched with a surprisingly deep satisfaction the boy's face paling, then it turned a bright pink before the boy forced a short goodbye and left, followed by a few feet distance by his friend, who managed a smile.

Lily watched their exit, then she wriggled a brow at James. "Snogging?"

His grin faltered for a moment. "If you're not able or willing to get rid of your burning admirers when we have to work, Evans, then _I_ have to see to it."

"You're not jealous, are you?" She stared at him, her bright green eyes widely open in surprise.

James' jaw dropped. "Why the hell would I be jealous?" 

__

Because you like her, of course!

I don't.

Yes, you do. May I remember you how you were gazing at her after the match? Even Sirius noticed.

That's not an argument. Sirius sees everything he isn't supposed to see.

But you admit that you were gazing at her?

So what? Maybe I think she's beautiful, but that doesn't mean that I like her!

Yeah, right.

Could you please stop being so sarcastic? And why am I bothering with you, anyway?

'Cause I'm right.

Yeeeaaah, sure. So what are you? My oh-so-well-informed subconscious?

Exactly.

Oh, shut up!

"What?" James blinked, realizing that Lily must have said something as she was looking at him expectantly.

"What 'what'?"

"What did you say?"

"You didn't understand?"

"Actually, I understood very well, I just wanted to hear your oh-so-sweet voice again. - Evans, _of course_ I didn't understand, would I ask you to repeat it otherwise?"

She shrugged. "How am I supposed to know what you're thinking in that head of yours? Though now, that I think about it... Probably nothing."

"Evans. There are two possibilities now. Number 1: We'll go to McGonagall, try to make her put us together with another partner and receive a week of detention and a lecture about how we should pull ourselves together to get along. Number two: We'll try to be, well, not _nice_ to each other 'cause that's too much for you, but at least not that bitchy as you always acting towards me."

"I'm not acting like a bitch. Well, at least not if _you_'re not around."

James sighed silently. "Then why don't you just imagine that I'm another person, only until we're done with this project?"

"How could I imagine that you're someone else if I have to watch out every single second that you don't get any opportunity to curse me?"

"Oh, so that's why you wanted to meet me in the Three Broomsticks?"

Lily nodded. "As long as there are a lot of adult wizards around, you won't try it."

"What if I promise to wait with my revenge till we've finished?"

"You'd do that?" Lily stared, then whistled quietly. "In this case, this_ really_ is important for you."

"Unlike you, I know how useful a counterspell or something else against Avada Kedavra would be."

"And I'm not aware of that? Potter, my parents were killed by Voldemort with this curse just two months ago, and you think that I don't know how important a counterspell would be? - What?" she added, seeing his shocked face. "Are you also trembling whenever you hear his name? Voldemort. Vol-de-mort!"

James wasn't thinking of that, though. "He killed your parents?" he asked quietly. "Voldemort killed your parents?"

For a few seconds, Lily was lost for words as she was looking at her supposed-to-be enemy. Only that he wasn't watching her with the expression of hate she usually thought to discover in his eyes. It was more like... sympathy? Pity? Thoughtfulness? Or maybe... liking? No, this was impossible, he was Mr. Popular James Potter, Qudditch star, every girl's dream and besides unbelievable annoying. She shook her head. "What's it to you? As if you would care about the death of some Muggles!"

Her rude words weren't enough to make him miss the paleness of her skin. - He could reach for her hand, touch it to comfort her a bit. She had both her hands lying on the table. Beautiful hands, come to think of it. Slender, and not _too_ clean, obiously, she didn't avoid everything that had to do with dirt or work. Well, this wasn't new for James, but he liked it a lot. It made her different from all those other girls who only cared about their looks. He would love to touch her, he definitely would... He was ready to grab her hands when Lily suddenly seized her butterbear and brought them out of his reach. Snapping out of his trance, James raised his head to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry." he said softly, barely audible, but she heard it nonetheless and averted her eyes, not willing to show him how wet they had become. 

For several minutes, none of them said a word, both were lost in their own thoughts. Lily remembered her parents, the last time they were together, the summer holidays and how she had felt, finding them lying on the floor, untouched, but eyes open wide in horror, hands intricated. And dead. She blinked, then glanced at James, but he didn't seem to have noticed the tiny tear that threatened to escape her. In fact, he didn't notice anything at the moment, he was staring off into space, wondering what just happened between the two of them. Did something happen? He wasn't sure, all he knew was that at the moment, all he was wishing for was to take her into his arms and never let her go. Remus' words came to his mind: '...afraid of rejection, just think of Lily.' And Sirius? 'You're just afraid that you might find yourself like her more than she likes you.' Pretty the same meaning, wasn't it? But Lily was his enemy, they couldn't be right! Could they? 

__

What the hell's wrong with me?

Gathering all his efforts, he looked at her, trying not to pass out again at the sight of her bright green eyes, and cleared his throat. "Let's start with the project, Lily. It won't be easy to find out how to start."

She nodded, as unaware of the fact that James had just called her 'Lily' for the second time since they knew each other as he was. (The first time had been during the train ride before they started their first year, when they hadn't known each other yet.)

"Okay, so what was Dumbledore's advice, according to McGonagall?" James asked, forcing himself to think of the project insted of leering at her lips.

"Think of something that's more powerful than death." she whispered. "But there's nothing. Death is the end of everything."

"No." he shook his head determinedly. "It's not the end. Memories, for example, will always survive."

"Memories? How could a memory be able to defeat Avada Kedavra?"

James closed his eyes. _Don't look at her, don't look at her_. But still, he did. "Maybe..." he gulped, then tried once again, speaking slowly in a voice that sounded most unlike his own. "Maybe it's not the memory as such. But the feelings that are responsible that people remember..."

He could see her lips forming a word, but he wasn't able to understand it. He just couldn't concentrate on what she was mouthing, so he chose to speak. "Did you ever hear the aphorism 'Love's stronger than death'?"

Once again, she nodded, then, the evil spark she seemed to reserve for him was back. "You're talking as if you knew what the word love means."

James didn't know if he should be pleased that she was no longer moping over her parents or if he should be angry that she pecked on him to distract herself. He decided to chose the last one. It was a whole lot better to be furious with her than to tell his heart constantly not to leap out every time he looked at her. 

__

The devil you know's better than the devil you don't know.

"Don't tell me that _you_ know how to love!" he replied.

"I don't. Not yet. But at least I'm able to love other persons but only myself."

"I _do_ love other persons." _If you only knew how true this is..._

"Oh, really? Whom?" she asked in a challenging tone, glad that she was no longer thinking about her parents. And about the expression she had thought to discover in James' eyes. 

"My friends, for example." _And also some other persons, but I'll never tell you about that!_

"So _that's_ what you call love?"

"It is love. Only another type of love. Not the romantic one, not this girlfriend-boyfriend-thing, but love anyway." _But if you prefer, we could also try it with the girlfriend-boyfriend-thing. I wouldn't mind..._

"Look who's speaking!" she said sarcastically, secretly telling her heart to stop beating twice as fast as it did normally. "Did you study psychology or how did it come that you're so wise?"

"Actually, I did." _Though I'm not as good as Remus or Sirius. How could they know that this was going to happen?_

"Yeah, right. Did you observe Sirius?"

"I thought you like Sirius?" _As a friend, I mean._

"Sure I do. But he's crazy nevertheless."

"He wouldn't be Sirius otherwise."

Lily shrugged. "Probably. So how about it? Will we try it with love?"

__

Oh yeah, let's try it with love! "Guess so. Or do you have a better suggestion?"

"Nope."

"Okay, so what are we going to do now?" _We could kiss._

"We'll read every book in the library that deals with love, of course." She gave him a glare that clearly expressed that this had been a stupid question as it was the only thing they could do.

He ignored her glare. "I wasn't talking of the project. Our discussion - if you call it like that - didn't take us _that_ long, so there's much time left till dinner."

"And you think that I'd like to spend this time in Hogsmeade? With _you_?"

He sighed. "Didn't we just decide to stop hating each other, at least till we've done with this Avada Kedavra-thing?" _Well, you have to stop hating me. I don't think I still hate you. That's if I ever did. Sirius and Remus were right, it's just impossible to hate you. You're way too beautiful. Especially your eyes._

"Oh. Yes, sorry, forgot about that." He was happy to see that she really looked a little sorry and that she was speaking without the sarcasm she often used when he was around.

"'ccepted. But only if you assist me with a prank."

She narrowed her eyes to slits. "Why me? Why don't your usual partner in crime, Sirius? Or Remus?"

"'Cause none of them looks exactly like a girl does, and I need a girl for this one."

"And what makes you think that I'm going to help you?"

"It's a prank, and you love pranks almost as much as I do."

"Good point." she agreed, a reluctant smile appearing on her face.

"So you're in?" _Yay!_

"Not yet. Who's the target?"

"Mrs Norris, Filch,..."

She interrupted him instantly. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

__

Erm, you could tell me that you love me, for example. "Accompagny me to Zonko's, I'll explain you on the way the whole thing."

Lily nodded in agreement and they both got up to make their way to the bar through all the tables and chairs, the girl once again causing the male customers to look up from their drinks, while also some of the few females sneaked glances at James, but none of the two noticed. They paid their drinks, then stepped out into the warm Sunday afternoon air.

*****

__

I have to stop here 'cause I don't know yet what the prank will be. If you have any suggestions, I'll love you forever. The same if you review. 

Disclaimer: Everything's mine.

Me, myself and I: I like you! Really, truly, I like you! What makes you think I don't?

Sleeping Beauty: I finally managed to read your stories, although I didn't review yet. I'll try to later, okay? Anyway, I like them, they're good. At least in my humble opinion they are.

Elendil: Yes, I let him read my fics. You know, we sort of, erm, disliked each other at the beginning of our acquaintance, so he already knows the worst things about me. J J/K, in fact, he even likes my fics. I had to tickle him to the ground until he admitted it, though...

Jess: Of course you were the one I dedicated it to. Please don't be mad at me that I didn't write for such a long time, but with these exchange students, I hadn't even a second to myself. As soon as I'm done uploading this, I'll start with my reply, kay? If you haven't got mail till Wednesday, I'll give you the permission to flame me!

Hermione potter: You aren't grumpy now, are you? I think the AuthorAlert should still work, no matter if you strted it with saraléa or saralea. At least I hope it does, then you wouldn't have to be grumpy... Your questions: a) a wecker is - ahem - the German word for alarm clock,I forgot to translate it... b) Lexicon is a dictionary. Blame my boyfriend, he distracted me! And c) is answered now!

Harry's Crush: 'Write the rest today'? Uh, I'm not that quick, I always need some time - and some boring lessons - to write one part, and you expect me to write, I don't know, ten parts or so in just one day? *breaks down at the very thought of it* That's too much for me!!!! Have mercy! - I'm lucky I have a boyfriend? Ha, I could tell you stories about how unlucky I am! J/K, it's just that we're teasing each other whenever we get any possibility, it's a tradition we created when we first met, and we didn't want to forget about it just because we were a couple suddenly. *grins*

Unicorn Child: I live in Germany, but only a hundred feet away from Switzerland. In the South, therefore.

Cassie Lee: I'm not responsible for your bad mark in Physics, am I? Maybe I should have mentioned that everbody who's trying my method is doing it on his own risk? Anyway, it's not fair that you just had Holidays! But I hope Ana:) enjoyed her stay at L.A.... I've never been in L.A., how is it?

Megan T: I'm not sure yet if Remus is right about Peter, but I think he is. I'll have to work on Peter a bit more. Oh, and your question about why they're meeting in a pub's answered now, I hope. Lily didn't want to be alone with James in a place where he would be able to curse her. ;-)

Lady Isabelle: Sure I care... I'm honored! (this isn't sarcastic!)

Bunny chan: Nope, he didn't hit me. I was too quick for him!

Morgana le Fay: You've never been in Italy? Ooooh, you've missed a lot! Not only the boys there, also the landscape, the ocean, but most of all the philosophy of life there!

Prongs: He'll kiss him soon. Just look what he had been thinking in this part all the time...

If I forgot to answer any of your questions, I'm awfully sorry, it wasn't on purpose. Just ask me again.


	4. Part 4

__

I'm tired of all those stupid mistakes I'm making all the time. Therefore, I beg you: Is there anyone who's kind, generous, gentle, nice, brief: perfect enough to agree to be my beta-reader? Please! I'd love you forever and a day! (You can email me - [zarah2@t-online.de][1]_ - , or, if you prefer, there's also this nice little box at the end.)_

Okay, now this part was, hopefully for the last time - hint, hint, nudge -, written without help and revision, so excuse my mistakes.

****

I'd love you to hate me

Part 4

__

Don't walk too close

Don't breathe so soft

Don't talk so sweet

Don't sing

Don't lay oh so near

Please don't let me fall in love with you

(Jewel, Don't)

***

"So?"

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted to explain the prank to me, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." _The only problem is that I don't know it myself. Curse me, why did I have to ask you to help me with a prank I didn't make up yet?_

Lily and James were walking down the mainstreet of Hogsmeade, he was pretending to search for some money in his pockets in order to gain some time until he would have to answer her. Lily was watching him secretly, silently giggling about his hair that kept falling into his eyes just to be brushed out a few seconds later.

__

If you weren't so incredibly annoying, you could be extremely cute, you know. A shame your ego's the size of Snape's one. I have to admit that I like you more than him. Doesn't mean that I like you, though. I just don't hate you as much as Greasy.

"Couldn't you search for your money and explain _at the same time_?"

"Sure I can." _I just don't know what to explain to you. - Why did I do this?_

"Okay then, fire away."

"Erm..." James thought hard, desperately begging his brain for any idea, but he just wasn't able to think straight with her walking so close to him. 

__

Although it's not that close, come to think of it. I wouldn't mind if you'd be closer. How about in my arms?

"Erm..." he started once again, trying to develop the prank while he was talking. "You see, there's this drawer in Filch's office, it's marked 'Dangerous objects'. Wouldn't it be nice to have a little look in there? Which would mean that we had to be alone in his office. Which would also allow us to do something to Mrs Norris' food. Get the point?"

"Yep." _I'm not completely dumb, Potter! Not like all those girls that are following you wherever you are._ "And how are you planning to arrange that?" 

__

Actually, I don't know. "Um... I was thinking that... Maybe _you_ could go into Filch's office, you tell him that you need to look up something in his list of forbidden objects. I don't have the faintest idea why, but all the profs and Filch, too, think that you're soooo innocent, therefore he won't suspect anything. I'll never understand how you manage to get away with everything." _Well, that's not entirely right. This smile could make a guy jump out of the nearest window if you asked him to. Couldn't you give it to me? Only one time, that would be enough for me!_

Lily shrugged. "Maybe it's because I don't make it so obvious that I'm guilty. Whenever _you_ did something, everyone can tell it by your huge grin." _I have to admit that you look cute with that mischievous grin, but it's not the smartest thing to do if you don't want to be punished._

"Oh, the actor trick." James raised a brow. "Anyway. So you'll go into Filch's office. And then there'll be a sudden explosion of Dungbombs, and he'll leave in a hurry. You'll have about 5 minutes till he comes back, enough time to bewitch Mrs Norris food and grab something out of the mentioned drawer."

She nodded. "That could work. Given the fact that you'd be able to throw those Dungbombs at the right time and the right place." _Probably, even you can manage that._

"Evans, I've had six years of Dungmombs experience."

"Some people'll never learn it."

"Well, I'm not one of them, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I didn't mean it like that." _Maybe I did, but as we're on truce..._

"Yeah, right." _Why can't you just be nice to me? Only from time to time? It would make me feel better. But I'm asking to much from you there. - Lily, why do you hate me so? _

Out of a sudden impulse, James spoke the last thought out aloud. "Evans, why do you hate me?"

__

Because I don't want to know what the alternative of hating you would be. 

They entered Zonko's Joke Shop, James looking at her expectantly as she kept quiet and didn't answer his question. Seeing that she wasn't going to say something, he grinned evilly. "I take it that you don't hate me, then. Do you like me?" _Please say yes, please say yes!_

"No!" she blurted out. A little too quickly, maybe. _It's not a lie. I don't like you. I hate you. I really do. Or... _"- But do _you_ like _me_?"

"Nope." _I don't like you. I love you. - Now, where did this one come from? Of course I don't love you. Do I? What a rubbish!_

Lily didn't notice that his answer had come out even quicker than hers. She walked over to the table where the newest inventions were presented, wondering why she felt so disappointed. 

__

You don't want him to like you, do you? Why would you want Mr. Bighead Potter to like you? This doesn't make any sense. It's just because it would be really funny to watch him kiss Snape. That's it.

"Hey, look at this!" James had followed her to the table and was now pointing at a hat. The sign next to it said:

Mind-reading hat. Looks exactly like the standard wizard hat and will yell out the thoughts of the person you'll give it to without him or her noticing it.

"Want to try it on?" he offered her grinningly. 

"No." _I'm not exactly interested in letting you know about my thoughts._ "What about you?"

"Thanks, but no." _My mind's completely out of control at the moment, I really don't want the hat to yell out that I think your eyes are beautiful. Although this is a fact, not only my opinion._

"Do you have any money with you?" Lily asked, jerking James out of his thoughts. 

Noticing the evil spark in her eyes, his face cracked into a grin. "Who do you want to give it to?"

She grinned back, and neither of them noticed that they actually were looking at each other with a friendly expression and wordless understanding, instead of the usual frown. "Kert."

She was referring to the Potions teacher, a tall, unpleasant man of thirty. As he was the head of the Slytherin house, he hated every other students and, out of tradition, especially the Gryffindors.

"You're aware that this would be worth two weeks of detention?"

"Yep. Where's the problem?"

"Okay then. We share?"

"Can you advance my half?"

"Sure."

***

Sirius looked up from his potions homework when James entered the boys' dorm. He was lying on the floor, one leg leaning against Remus' bed, seemingly comfortable on the soft woolen carpet that was covering the floors of all the Gryffindor dorms to make them more cozy for their occupants. However, the moment he saw his friend, Sirius crumpled up his essay - James had caught sight of the words 'Kert', 'curse', 'long nose' and 'Azkaban', though - and jumped to his feet, glad to find an excuse for getting his mind to other things.

"How was your date with my darling Lily?"

James grinned from one ear to the other. "It was great. Guess what we found? A mind-reading hat! We want to give it to Kert, then it'll yell out every one of his thoughts during the next lesson!"

Sirius wriggled a brow. "So you had fun?"

"Hey, Lily will help us getting some stuff from Filch's office and bewitching Mrs Norris food!"

"Lily?" Now Sirius' expression changed from suspicion to amusement. "So it's no longer just 'Evans'?"

"What?" It took James a few seconds to get the message, then he turned a deep shade of purple.

"So you discovered that she's not that bad at all, didn't you?"

"Erm..."

"I take this as a yes."

"Uh..."

"Let me guess: You fell head over heels for her."

Still, no answer, muttering a few unintelligibly words and turning a deeper shade of red was all James did.

Enough for Sirius to prove the correctness of his words. He grinned evilly. "I knew that this would happen."

"How?" James mumbled, dropping down on his bed, gazing at the ceiling and throwing three or four of Sirius' school books on the floor during the process.

"I just know you too well, my dear Jamsie-boy."

"I didn't like her at all just two days ago!"

"Wrong. You didn't admit to anyone, not even to yourself, that you liked her, but you did it all the time."

"Not true!"

"Yes, it is." Remus had entered the dorm at the right time to hear Sirius' words and James' reply and immediately guessed that Lily was the topic. 

"No!" James glared.

Remus made himself comfortable on his own bed and yawned. "It _is_ true, Jamie. She's one of the few girls who's not running after you, and you like that."

"None of the Slytherin's running after me, and I still don't like them."

"They are neither pretty nor smart. Lily's both. _And_ she loves pranks."

"Yeah, especially pranks that humiliate me."

"Oh, come on, she never went _too_ far. Hey, I even think she did a good job there, she prevented you from becoming too pleased with yourself."

"It's good to know that your friends are always there to build you up." 

"We're just telling you the truth, James. Heck, there was this week in our fifth year, after the fabulous match versus Slytherin, I could hardly stop myself from blowing your head off! You were practically snogging with a different girl every five minutes. You only stopped this insanity when Lily made you fly around the Great Hall at dinner."

James turned even a deeper shade of red, but didn't say anything.

Remus and Sirius glanced at one another. "So what are you going to do about this?"

"Do?" James stared at Sirius. "Nothing, of course. Firstly, you're in love with her. And secondly: Lily and me? She hates me!"

"Number one's not a problem, Prongs. I don't love Lily, I just really, really like her, and I also think that she's cute and would make a wonderful girlfriend, but unlike you, I don't _love_ her."

"I don't..." James started crossly, but was cut off.

"... deny that I love her." Remus smirked.

"Who do you love?" Peter had just opened the door and walked in, trying to join the conversation without attracting too much attention.

"Me? Nobody." Remus smiled encouragingly at the little boy. "But James here's got it bad."

"_You and Sirius_ decided that I'm in love!" 

"Yeah, and aren't we right?"

Once again, James didn't say anything, he just sighed and closed his eyes. Not for long, though, as the picture of some green eyes kept appearing in his head, so he quickly opened them again, just to find Sirius and Remus staring at him with certain evilness on their faces while Peter was shuffling through his bag, muttering something about Charms homework.

"Jamie-boy..."

"What?" James narrowed his eyes, not liking the tone at all.

"D'you remember the parchment you signed for me?" Sirius grinned broadly.

James paled. "Oh my God, Padfoot, please... Don't..."

"Aw, but you promised!"

"But... I can't kiss Snape! Lily'd know that I like her then!"

"Would that be so bad?"

"She _hates_ me!"

"How can you be so sure? Maybe she doesn't want to admit to herself that she likes you."

"You bet." was the sarcastic answer.

"Prongs, Lily or not, it was a promise."

"Couldn't you at least give me some time?"

"Didn't the parchment say that you'll kiss him _the moment you find yourself liking her_?"

Sirius shuffled through his books, then pulled out the note, looking triumphantly. He threw it to Remus who read it aloud.

__

"I, James Harold Potter, promise to kiss Severus Snape the moment I find myself liking Lily Evans. 

Signed: James Potter - Sorry, James, no reprieve."

"Oh no..." James buried his head under the pillow. 

"Well..." Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance, then the last one spoke. "You're lucky we're your friends, James. We'll give you a month."

"Two weeks!" Sirius contradicted immediately.

"Three."

"Okay. So you'll have three weeks to make her yours before kissing Snape, Jamie-boy."

James sighed. "How do you manage to make a girl, who hated you since you first met her, love you in three weeks? And it's not as if I'm the only one who's after her."

Sirius shrugged. "That, Prongs, is not our problem."

***

"How can we do it?"

Lily and James were sitting together in the common room in chairs at the back of the room, the same day but a few hours later. For once, they weren't yelling or arguing with each other, instad, they were putting their heads together, trying to find a way to exchange the mind-reading hat for Kert's one.

"Okay. I know how we can do it, Lily." 

She stared, completely amazed by the fact of not being called Evans by him, but as he acted as if he hadn't noticed anything unusual, she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"But before I'm going to tell you the secret of my success, you have to promise not to tell a soul."

"What is it?"

"Promise me!"

"Okay, okay, I promise. So what is it?"

"An invisibility cloak. We can sneak into Kert's office and exchange the hats tonight."

Lily gasped. "Where did you get it from?"

"My father. He said I should have some fun at Hogwarts." James grinned. "Now, are we going to do it like that?"

"Tonight?"

"Why don't? The first thing we have tomorrow is a Potions double lesson, therefore we can enjoy our prank to the full."

"Okay. But I need to get some sleep before. Can you wake me up at two?"

"Sure."

Actually, James expected Lily to get up and disappear in the direction of her dorm, so he was a little irritated when she yawned, curled herself up in her chair and closed her eyes.

"'Night, Po..." she hesitated for an instant, then corrected herself. "'Night, James."

"Night Lil." He smiled at her, knowing that she couldn't see it, then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as well, ordering his brain to wake him up at about ten minutes before two in the morning.

***

Lily stirred and opened her eyes. She didn't know what had woken her up. Most likely a nightmare, she still thought to see the common room gleaming in a strangely green light, although there were only the shades of the dancing flames on the wall. James was sleeping in the chair in front of her, both legs hanging over the armrest, a slight smile on his lips, but his forehead set in a frown nonetheless. She was startled how relieved she felt when she saw him, almost as if she didn't expect to see him ever again.

__

This wouldn't be a bad thing, not to see him anymore, would it? Or maybe it would. His constant annoyance sort of belongs to my life. I think I'd be pretty bored without him, at least I don't have to be gentle if I don't want to, just out of fear that I might hurt his feelings. It's a nice break. Although I'm never nice to him. Why not, though? Well, probably he'd have a heart fit if I was.

Lily leaned a bit closer to James.

__

When he's sleeping like that, then I can even understand why the girls are all drooling over him. He is kinda cute, the tall, handome type, I guess. Completely different to Sirius, though. Or Remus. Sirius is more the bad boy type, funny, mischievous, cute, and completely insane. Remus... The mysterious one, though friendly and sweet, there's always this mysterious aura around him. None of the girls that are following him around knows that he's a werewolf, though. I wonder if that's why he never had a girlfriend? Because he was afraid that he might find himself caring for her, and then, when she found out about his secret, that she hated him? - Now, James... It's the charm of everything that's hard to get. It's not a problem to get a kiss from him, but true feelings? Most of them are after his love, they want to become his girlfriend. No chance there, but that's what makes them go crazy about him. The challenge. All they see in him is the good looking guy, fabolous Chaser and captain of the Gryffindor team. I wonder if he ever gets sick of this?

When she saw his eyelashes tremble, Lily quickly slumped back in her chair and closed her eyes, pretending to be fast asleep in order not to let him notice that she had been staring at him for quite a while. James yawned and stretched himself - being the athletic one, he was always careful to stretch his body before getting up, a habit that both amazed and frightened Peter every morning he was James watching doing his warm-ups. When James took a look at his watch, he found out that he had fifteen minutes left till two, which meant the quarter of an hour for him to think about the mess he was in at the moment. First, there was this promise to kiss Snape, just because he liked Lily. A thought that made his gaze wander over to the girl, who was curled up in front of him, her hair hanging into her face.

__

I could brush this strand out of her face and then kiss her. Yeah, I definitely could do this. But I mustn't. Mustn't do this, it's not a good idea. Not at all. Why do I still want to do it? I'm out of my mind, that's it. Blame Sirius, he probably gave some lovepotion to me. Which would mean that I really am in love with her. Not likely. She hates me! Well, doesn't mean that I hate her, too... Damn, how could this happen? How - and why - did I fall in love with Lily? With Evans? Carrot-head? Why did I have to fall in love with the only girl I can't get? Yeah, I know what you'd say, Moony, Padfoot: Exactly because of that. Because it makes her special that she's not one of those giggling, drooling and empty-headed dolls. Know what, you two? Maybe you're even right. But not entirely. It's also her looks. And no, Moony, you don't have to frown at this, every guy pays attention to a girl's looks! And in case of Lily, it's rather difficult not to think about it.

Checking his watch, James decided that this had been enough thinking and staring for tonight and crawled over to the chair Lily was apparently sleeping in. He hesitated for an instant, torn between three possibilities. Number one: Bending down and kissing her forcefully on the lips, seeing if this would have the same effect like it was told in the muggle fairy tale, Sleeping Rose or whatever it was called. Number two: Shake her gently to wake her up. Number three: Leaning as close to her ear as possibly, then let out a loud boo.

James chose number two, it was sort of a compromise between number one and three, and besides, it would prevent him from trying to do number three just to change his mind in the last moment and actually do number one. So he went over to her chair and gently touched her shoulder.

"Evans? Lily, wake up!"

"Huh?" 

She looked positively sweet with those ruffled hair and sleepy eyes, James decided. "Time to go." he explained.

"What? - Oh, yeah." She yawned, then got up. "So, where's this cloak?"

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

James rushed up the stair, not too careful about not making too much noise, then walked into his dorm, not caring in the slightest bit about the protesting and tired voices of his friends when he switched the glowing stones on to find his cloak. He grabbed it, then left, calling a cheerful 'Goodnight' over his shoulder, and climbed down the stair to the common room where Lily was already waiting for him, now that she was completely awake, he noticed a mischievous spark in her eyes and couldn't help but smile at her before throwing the cloak over the both of them.

*****

__

Whee! Not that long, but it was okay, I guess. And considering that I already posted the second part of 'As we go on...' two days ago, I'm positively proud of myself. Looks like I've finally gotten rid of those writer's block! Was about time!

You people asked for Lily's thoughts, well, there you are. I hope you're all happy now. And I'll come to her parents' death later, be patient. I didn't decide yet what I'll do to Mrs Norris. But she won't be dyed another colour, I think, 'cause we already had that. I don't want to repeat things, it would get boring. No no, I'll find something else, thanks for all your ideas!!!!!!! A @---- to all the wonderful people who tried to help me. And now it's time for the usual...

Disclaimer: Same as ever. Don't own them. Never will. I only own the four books. Yay!

Firebolt7: My boyfriend and me are like Lily and James? Oh my God, noooo! I don't want to marry him! *quickly bents to one side in order not to be caught by him* I think he should search for another girl that wants to iron his trousers. Actually... No, I think he should search for another girl in... let's say, three years? That would be fine with We'll ma GIMME BACK MY KEYBOARD!!! He's going to make me crazy! Sorry, have to tickle him. Lucky he's ticklish and I'm not. *grins evilly* - So, I'm back. Where was I? - Red cordial? That was definitely not me. I was the one who wrote to you about the thirty kbs of your review.

Hermione Gulliver: I don't know how many parts there'll be. Ten, maybe. Or less. Or more. It's just that the story develops itself while I'm writing it, so I don't have any idea what'll happen in the next part. Not yet. We could make it like that: Every review I get = one more part. *g* J/K. Honestly, maybe the next part's the last one. Probably not, though, but who knows? I don't.

Cassie: I have to do a report about Leonardo da Vinci today. Just because I was a little bit too late for my lesson. Fifteen minutes or so... Anyway, I'll write tomorrow, promise. PS: Glad your Physics mark's not my fault! ;-) PPS: Erm, your teacher locked two of you in the cupbord? He's not a bit... insane, by sheer chance, is he?

Ana:): Those colours sucked! Green and orange, yuck! Well, maybe I'll use red and pink for the next one... *grins evilly*

Gurl:Of course I write back to all my reviewers, well, at least to those who asked me something. If people take the time to review my story, then I can at least thank them in answering their questions. BTW, the love potion's not bad... We'll see about that...

Unicorn Child: Well, I suffered from writer's block, but I'm recovering. And no, I didn't abandon 'Nail'. Erm, that means, 'Nail' is finished, of course, but I guess you were referring to 'As we go on'. And I finally uploaded the second part of it on Saturday. Or was it Friday? I don't know.

Hallie Mary Potter: Zinke means cornet? Well, that would be new for me. And as I'm speaking German a tiny little bit better than English *g*, I think that the person who told you this made a mistake. Zinke... There's the German word 'Zink'. Zink is this metal, how's it called in English? Zinc? Something like that, I think. And then, there's 'Zinken'. A very colloquial term for Snape's nose (long and big, you know...). Do you speak German, by the way? - As for Mrs Norris: Just as I said: We'll see about that.... I'm evil, I know. *g* And proud of it, too.

Jessie: Could you please check your account? I've tried four times to send this e-mail to you, and also to send the other one back to you, but the messages came back to me, with a headline, telling that your address was unknown. And I'm absolutely sure that I spelled everything right! But still, it doesn't work.

MoonSerpent, kristen: Did you recognize some of your ideas in this part? No surprise there, I have to thank you for your suggestions. Viola, MoonSerpent? I played the violin for some time, and also the transverse flute, the last one for an orchestra, too. It was awful! Did you ever have to play in front of - huh, I don't know, two- or threethousand people? *shudders at the memory* And of course I was late. I'm always late. And so I had to push my way through the crowd, dressed in this penguin-like black-and-white robe we had to wear... Awfull!!!

Flora: Yep, I know this was quite strange with the titles, first, it was ch.1, then it was nothing, and then it was part 3... - I wanted to divide it into parts since the second one, but it did't accept the whole title for some strange reason I don't know. And my stupid computer doesn't let me edit it. So, sorry about that... 

Amanda: I write it with Microsoft Word, there's this function 'Save as html-file'. (File/Save as/and then you have to chose 'html'. That's how it works with my computer, anyway.) If it doesn't work... Erm, I could try it. But I dunno if I can do it.

Hermione Black: I can understand this whole homework-thing... I should do some, too, I just don't want to... And there's also this Leonardo da Vinci report... Ugh!

Morgana le Fay: Well, the Italian guys aren't exactly what you'd call shy... *grins broadly* But they're charming, really. Most of them. *jumps out of her boyfriend's reach* Some of them came back last weekend to visit us. It was funny, I can't wait to go to Italy! It's much warmer than Germany... I hate winters... No, that's not entirely right. I hate winters as long as the weather's bad and there's no snow. The weather's nice at the moment, but I'm missing the snow...

   [1]: mailto:zarah2@t-online.de



	5. Part 5

__

Okay, before I start with this part, I want to thank all the people who reviewed so far, no matter if it was 'Nail A Pudding On The Wall', 'As We Go On', 'Second Chance' (although this was a bad one) or 'I'd Love You To Hate Me'. You guys rock! Reviews are the only thing to keep me writing! And once again, to those who gave me some ideas: I really appreciate it! @----

This part's dedicated to my wonderful beta-reader, hermione potter. Hey, I should invite you to a cyber butterbear! No, don't change it, this time, it was intentional. Lol

****

I'd Love You To Hate Me

Part 5

They were out of the common room and halfway down the corridor when Lily stopped abruptly, causing James to crash into the girl as he was walking right behind her, thanks to the fact that they both shared his invisibility cloak. He knocked her on the floor, falling on top of her. Well, it was definitely not an unpleasant feeling, James decided immediately, but Lily quickly pushed him off and got to her feet, brushing some dust off her robes and hoping that James didn't notice her pink cheeks. As he was watching her intensely, he did, of course, and grinned.

He dropped it quickly when she shot daggers at him, though, and raised his hands, still sitting on the floor. "What did I do?" _I didn't say out loud that I liked it, did I?_

"You forgot the hat!" She glared.

"Hat?"

"You forgot to take the mind-reading hat we wanted to place in Kert's office along, jerk!" _It's not very easy to forget the most important thing for a prank, darling. How did you manage it? Although I have to admit that it's not that difficult if you don't have a brain..._

"Oh. Well, so did you." _Why do you always blame everything on me?_

"It was in your dorm." _...and therefore your task!_

"Maybe, but..." He stopped and sighed. "Oh, let's just cut this off, it sounds like we're arguing three-years-olds. We'll fetch it together, come on." _And if you find out that you're too tired to sneak into Kert's office tonight, you can sleep in my bed. - Did I just think that?_

"Erm, only if _you_ wake up the Fat Lady..." _I don't want her to glare at me for the next week. Wow, that's even something you're good for, Jamie!_

Don't give me this puppy look! You know I can't resist. Well, actually, you don't. "Okay, but let's go or the night's over."

***

"He looks incredibly innocent when he's sleeping." Lily commented, peering through the curtains of Sirius' bed. "Cute." _But I certainly won't tell you that you're even cuter, and not only when you sleep._

James felt a pinch of jealousy and turned his back to her, searching for the hat in his trunk.

Lily walked over to where Remus was sleeping and opened the curtains just wide enough to have a look at the boy. She grinned. "Is that stuffed dragon always with him?"

"When he's in bed? I really don't know. Believe me, I usually don't sleep in one bed with him." _I'd prefer sharing one with you..._

"You don't?" _That's good to hear._

"No, Lily, I don't." _You almost had me saying 'Evans' here; I'm too used to it. But I like being called James; it would be a step back to use last names once again._

"Did you find the hat?" _It's about time. Although I admire your ability to find anything in that chaos._ "Then let's go! What were we arguing about, by the way?"

He grinned. "I can't remember."

***

At half past two in the morning, the corridors of Hogwarts were completely deserted; it seemed as if even Filch and Mrs. Norris had decided to go to sleep. This wasn't very likely, of course, as nobody had ever seen the janitor sleeping. There was some rumor going around in school that Mrs. Norris had been found dozing in front of the fire in Filch's office once. But it was the same thing it always was with rumors: Somebody had told their friend that they had heard from another one that someone had said to and so on. The person who actually had _seen_ Mrs. Norris didn't speak up herself, and so most of the students believed that it was just a story someone had made up. However there were also some other - but very few - students who thought that Filch had threatened the witness into keeping the secret. However, on their way down to the dungeons where Kert had his office, Lily and James, hidden under the cloak, didn't see or hear any sign that indicated the presence of the janitor or his cat, and so they became quite careless after some time, not bothering to whisper anymore. It was then when Lily suddenly grabbed the hat James had been holding in his hands and threw it over his head, an evil spark in her eyes.

__

Mustn't think, mustn't think, mustn't think. James was close to a panic. With all his might, he tried to pull it off, but Lily used both her hands to keep it on his head. Had he not been so busied trying not to think he probably would have noticed how close they suddenly were, but at the moment, he really had other things in mind.

__

Don't think! Is the hat yelling out all this? I don't hear a thing. What if it told her that I love her? No! Noooo! It didn't repeat this aloud, did it? Is there any way to bribe a hat?

His rambling thoughts came to an abrupt end when Lily let go off the hat and he finally managed to escape her. Eyes wide open, she stared at him, and the moonlight shining on her hair and making him want to put his arms around her. 

__

Maybe this idea isn't that bad. She's completely shocked about the hat yelling out that... well. So if I kiss her now, I'd probably have enough time left to block the curse she'd throw at me. Yeah, it could be worth a try...

Just when he had come to this conclusion, Lily blinked. "It doesn't work."

"What?"

"The hat."

"What are you talking about?"

"James, the hat doesn't yell out thoughts! It doesn't work!"

"You mean..." A grin began to spread over his face. "You didn't hear what I was thinking when it was on my head?"

"No." _Damn. You know I'm always teasing you about you not having any thoughts at all, but honestly, I'd give a lot for knowing what you're thinking!_

"Then we have to go back, it's the wrong hat. Sirius was playing around with it, and I bet he confused his and the mind-reading one." _Padfoot, I owe you!_

Lily sighed. "Sounds very Sirius-like." _I'll kill you, Sweetheart! I'm dying to hear James' thoughts, and it's your fault that it didn't work._

"You can wake him up. He won't be mad at _you_." _Which guy wouldn't like it to be woken up by you?_

"Am I supposed to be gentle?" _...which would mean no cold water._

"Nah." _I really don't want you to kiss him awake. He's my best friend, but every friendship has its limits. _"But make sure that he doesn't wake up the whole house, okay?"

"So it's cold water _and_ a silencing charm." Lily nodded, looking satisfied.

***

"Wake up, sleepy-heads!" 

Lily cheerfully bounced around in the girls' dorm, opening the curtains to her best friend's bed with a jerk.

Anatasha hardly blinked, groggily turning her face to the wall. "Lily! It's 6 am. Let. Me. Sleep."

"You're such a grumpy in the mornings!"

"I heard that."

The redhead grinned, then shuffled through her trunk, searching for a towel. Hearing the door to the bathroom creak open, Anatasha opened her eyes and sat up. "Lily Evans. Don't you dare taking a shower! You'll wake up the whole house with the running water."

Lily peered through the half open door. "And what do you expect me to do, genius? If I don't take a shower, then I'd literally asleep during Transfiguration."

"You look perfectly awake to me."

"That's a mask."

"It's not, by sheer chance, because of the night you spent with James?" 

"No!"

Anatasha smiled sleepily. "Sure. Now, go to the Prefects Bathroom and let me sleep."

"Aw..."

"Unless you want to be badly injured."

"Okay, I'm going." Lily smirked, then threw the towel over her shoulder and bounced out of the door.

***

"Hey Boris!" Lily grinned at the statue that was located next to the entrance of the Prefects Bathroom. "How's life treating you?"

"Oh, a wonderful morning to you, Lily, I'm fine, just fine! But I'm searching for my gloves. I just woke up, and they were gone. Probably another one of Peeves jokes."

"Why don't you ask the Bloody Baron to help you when he passes the next time?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's a honest ghost, but he's giving me the creeps."

"I don't know then."

"Well, I'll think about that. It was nice to talk to you, now, go on, my lady, unless I'm wrong you wanted to take a bath."

"Yep, right. Seeya, Boris."

Lily gave the door next to him the password, then turned around once again as she could hear Boris the Bewildered speaking to someone, but when she recognized the voice of Filch, she quickly retreated into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

__

Now, that's what I call a narrow escape. I bet Filch's still mad because of this writing James left at the door of his office. Typical for James, I wonder what he was thinking with the - sadly - wrong hat on his head, he seemed to be rather relieved that I didn't hear it...

Lily carelessly dropped the towel on the floor and was about to take off her shirt when a voice made her jump.

"Morning, Lily. Just ignore my presence, okay?"

She whirled around to face James. He was leaning casually against the doorframe that marked the second entrance to the room, obviously completely unimpressed by the fact that all that prevented her from seeing his whole body was a towel he had wrapped around his hips. 

"Go on and act as if I'm not there. I won't say a single word." He smirked. _Ha! This time, there's nothing to write in italic for the author who's writing this silly story: this is exactly what I'm thinking._

"James! What are you doing here?" _Clever, Lily, very clever. Obviously, he took a shower or a bath. Now he'll think that you're completely dumb. Great. - Wait a moment, since when do you care what James Potter thinks of you?_

"Same as you. Why don't we take a shower together, Lily? You know, water's precious, we'd do Mother Nature a favor."

For a moment, Lily was speechless, then went pale. "I'm _so_ sure that Mother Nature's all you care about."

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

"I'm hurt." he informed her, although this statement clashed with his grinning face.

"And I'm sooooooo impressed by this." was the sarcastic answer.

"You're sure you don't want to take a shower with me?" _Come on, Lil, please?_

"Yes, absolutely." _Or not..._

"Aw..."

"Stop giving me this puppy look and get out of here!" 

"Like that?"

"Like what?"

"Wrapped up in a tiny towel?"

"Then get dressed!"

"Well, I would. But my clothes are in your hands."

"How come?"

"Take a look under your towel." _I hope you're not going to keep them. My wand's there as well, I couldn't even conjure some._

"Oh." Lily looked down, then bent and picked them up. _I keep them, I keep them not, I keep them, I keep them not...._

"So, are you going to leave me this way?"

__

Leave you? Nope. I'm just not sure if I want to give you your clothes. I kinda like you this way. Despite her thoughts, Lily tossed him his trousers, boxers and a shirt. 

Had James not been an excellent Quidditch player, he probably would have let them fall to the floor to pick them up later, but as he was this excellent player, he leaped after them out of a sudden reflex and caught them in mid-air. Not that this was a bad thing; the only problem was that, while reaching for his clothes, he lost control over his towel that slipped to the floor. Which left him standing in the middle of the Prefects Bathroom with a pile of clothes in his hands and a towel to his feet, but nothing to cover up his nudeness. 

For a few seconds, Lily just stared while James went more and more red, then she slowly turned around and faced the wall.

James was dressed within a minute, enough time for him to recover and to put his usual grin back into place. "This wasn't quite as I imagined. It would be only fair if you'd take a shower with me now."

"You wish, James Potter." Lily had turned back, not wanting to argue without actually seeing him.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Get out of here and let me take my shower!"

"You could at least let me _watch_."

"I will at least _curse_ you if you don't get lost in this very instant."

"Note to self: Never address Lily Evans early in the morning." _I'll keep that in mind, just in case that we wake up together anytime. I'd better make you a coffee then before trying to start a conversation. - What am I thinking?_

"Note to self: Check that James Potter isn't in the bathroom before taking a shower." _Or was it the other way round? Check that James Potter is in the bathroom before taking a shower?_

"Note to self: Remind Lily Evans that she has to take a shower with me when she's in a better mood." _I certainly won't forget that._

"Note to self: Go to the Library to find a good curse to throw at him the next time he's speaking of showers."

By now, they were both grinning, which made their comments appear by far less threatening. But still, they went on.

"Note to self: Remind Lily Evans of that shower and then duck _very_ quickly."

"Note to self: Point wand down so that the curse hits _ducking_ James Potter."

"Note to self: Don't duck, take a step to the side."

Lily couldn't answer; she was laughing too hard. Isn't it odd how you can laugh about the silliest things? You just have to be in the right mood. Lily surely was in this special mood, and seeing her cracking up acted like a disease on James: He was infected, and soon, they were both rolling on the floor, occasionally choking out unintelligible words.

James was the first of the two to gain back his self-control, and, holding his aching belly, he sat up, still erupting into snorts of laughter from time to time. Lily soon followed his example, and for several minutes, the both of them were just sitting on the floor, trying to recover, then James got up and stretched out a hand to pull Lily to her feet. 

"So, you're still determined not to take a shower with me?"

For some strange reason, Lily, instead of slapping him like he had expected, erupted into laughter once again, but it didn't take her that long to calm down this time. When she did so, she still had a huge smirk on her face.

"I'll never ever take a shower with you, James!" _Actually... - No, stop it._

He raised a brow. "You're sure about that?"

"Yep. Stop bugging me."

"Well, you could always change your opinion. You just have to tell me." _...and I'd probably start dancing around in the common room._

"The day I take a shower with you is the day you're asking me to marry you."

James grinned and knelt down. "Lily, would you agree to be my wife?"

"Correction:...is the day you're _sincerely_ asking me to marry you, without any ulteriormotive." _...which, knowing you, won't happen as your mind's always in the gutter. _

"Is this a yes?" He looked up at her, flattering his eyelashes and giving her his most charming smile.

"Didn't you listen? I said: Without any ulteriormotive."

"But I just want you to be my wife so that you'll finally take this shower with me."

"Taking a shower together _is_ an ulteriormotive."

"Aw." He looked downcast, but quickly brightened up. "So if the shower's an ulteriormotive, how about sharing a bed?"

Lily shook her head in disbelief. _This isn't happening, I'm dreaming, must be. There's no way that James Potter just asked me to marry him, even if it was only a joke. A weird dream this is, really! Not an unpleasant, though..._

"No answer?" James smirked. "So you're considering?" _Why am I doing this? I don't really mean this stuff, do I? Although, okay, maybe I do, the shower- and the bed-part, at least. But asking her to be my wife! What if she said yes? Not that this was going to happen, of course, but what if? I wouldn't actually want to marry her. Would I? Nah, she's only sixteen and I'm seventeen. Besides, I don't think I'll ever marry. But if, then Lily definitely wouldn't be that bad..._

"James, in case you failed to notice, I shook my head."

"I chose to ignore it."

"You're impossible."

"Thanks, I think."

"But you'll leave the bathroom nevertheless."

"I will?"

"You will."

"But I don't want to."

"Who cares?"

"I do."

"You don't count."

"Is this how you treat every guy that proposes to you?"

"This is how I treat every guy that only wants to marry me because he wants to sneak into my bed."

"How do you know that this was the only reason?"

"Is there any other?"

__

Dangerous question. "Um..."

She sighed. "Just get out, James."

Finally giving in, he grabbed the rest of his stuff that was still lying on the floor near the entrance, then waved cheerfully and bounced out of the door. Half smiling, Lily sat down, knowing him far too well to start undressing right now. True to her expectations, James waited a minute before peering in once again.

He looked disappointed to see her fully dressed. "Aren't you going to take your clothes off for that shower?"

"Only if I'm sure that you're not coming back. And now I'm going to take care of that." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him, summoning his wand into her hands, then shoved him out of the door and locked it with a spell.

Outside, there was silence for a short second, and then she could her James' voice again, mixed with quiet snickers. "I'm going to ask Sirius for his wand, you know. Seeya in ten minutes."

Lily moaned. "Great. Ten minutes to undress, take a shower, dry myself and get dressed again. Well, I'd better get started."

***

"Padfoot! Wake up, or you'll miss the experience of your life!"

Sirius reluctantly opened one eye to glare at James who was hopping up and down at the end of his bed. "If this isn't really, really, really good, then you'll be in quite some trouble, Prongs!"

"Trust me, it is!" James grinned and proceeded to Remus bed. He didn't have to wake him up, though, as he had already been jerked out of his sleepiness by the noise coming from Sirius and James.

"So what is it? What are you talking about?"

"Get dressed and take your wands with you, I'll explain then."

Remus and Sirius were ready to go in a couple of minutes - they had decided to let Peter sleep; he wasn't a person you'd like to have around in the mornings _(A/N not only)._ So the three boys climbed out of the common room and made their way to the Prefects Bathroom, led by James. 

"So, what's this all about?" Sirius asked once again.

"Care to watch Lily taking a shower?" James smirked.

Remus stopped abruptly and grabbed his friend's sleeve. "You aren't serious, are you?"

"No, I'm Sirius!" the so-called put in, but Remus just rolled his eyes and continued.

"Because this is not a joke, Prongs, it's perverse! I thought you love this girl and not only her body! You wouldn't want one of your admirers burst into the room when you're undressed, would you?"

"Well, depends on her looks..." James grinned, but quickly changed his attitude when he saw his friend's glare. "No, I wouldn't want that, Moony, but Lily saw me naked, too, so it's just fair, isn't it?"

"She... What? I think you have to explain that, Jamie-boy!" Sirius leaned forwards with a rather amused face.

James blushed. "Oh, it was just an accident. She walked in the bathroom when I was about to dry myself, and then she tossed me my clothes, and when I leapt after them, I accidentally let go off my towel."

"Oooooohhh." Sirius and Remus erupted into fits of giggles synchronically with James standing beside them, waiting for them to calm down. Eventually, they did.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Sirius looked at his friend, mischievous sparks dancing in his eyes. "Now, Jamsie, this was a first attempt to make her yours. Not a bad one, I'd say, which girl wouldn't be captivated by your chiseled body, hardened by daily Quidditch practices? It's the famous James Potter-charm."

"Well..." James wriggled uncomfortably. "It didn't work on her, though. She still didn't want to take a shower with me."

"You asked her _that_?" Remus stared at his friend; eyes opened wide in shock. "Knowing Lily, this was just about the most stupid thing you could do."

"Did she slap you?" Sirius wanted to know a broad smirk all over his face.

"No. Actually, she laughed."

"She _laughed_? Lily Evans laughed? Are you sure that it really was her?"

"Positive."

"What was me?" Grinning, Lily sneaked up behind James and joined the talking circle.

"Nothing." James blushed, once again. He seemed to do that quite a lot recently, much to the amusement of his friends.

"Sure." she replied ironically. "Why don't we get breakfast? I don't want to be late for Potions. Not today, anyway."

James quickly nodded, relieved to get away so easily. For now, at least, as he knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it as soon as Lily was no longer within earshot.

*****

__

Uh, James is becoming quite a pervert, isn't he? I didn't intend to make him behave like this, it just happened. I guess I know far too well which thoughts are busying the minds of boys at around seventeen. *Tries not to think of her boyfriend when saying this* With seventeen, they're beginning to calm down, though - most of them, anyway - but as we're in 1977, I'd say that James is exactly in this state of mind in which he would behave like this. It's only my theory, though. Come to Lily's thoughts: She jumps from secret insults to secret compliments, and I know it's kinda confusing. In my opinion, this is reflecting how she's feeling, because she doesn't know at all if she hates or likes James, and, if the last one's true, then in which way she likes him.

To all those who are waiting for me to finally write back: Sorry, I have not much time at the moment. Teachers suck. School sucks, too. And most of all: Tests suck! It's also the reason why I have to stop writing right here. And I want to see Dawson's Creek.

And this is once again a very long author's note, sorry about that. It's just that I feel obliged to answer the questions of all those who took the time to review. So, if you don't want to read it, no problem, just stop reading right HERE!

Flora: Well, I guess you noticed that I used this idea with the towel... *g* Thanks.

Hermione Black: Thanks for the sympathy. ;-) Well, my report was okay, I guess, and as we went to a Leonardo da Vinci exhibition just a couple of days later, it was rather interesting, as I already knew a few things about him. The only problem was that it took me some time to do. I'd wish you good luck for your tests, but as you already had them...

Kelly Ann: Top 3? J J J

Little Witch: I wanted to send you a thank-you-email for your offer, but I didn't have the time. So I'll do it here. Thank you very, very, very much. I already have a beta-reader now, and a good one, too, but nevertheless, thank you.

Skyflyer: Nah, Sirius didn't give Love Potion to poor Jamsie, it's just a good excuse James made up, because he didn't want to admit that he really felt something for her. *g*

Bunny chan: No snow? But... How do you celebrate Christmas? Without snow? How sad... Snow and Christmas, this sort of belongs together. For me, at least. Hey, know what? I finally managed to read some of your stories! I found out that I have to save them and then open them with another browser to be able to read them. The review-option doesn't work, though, so I'm saying this here: Great stories, I like them very, very, very much.

Metal mouth, Yael: You inspired me, did you notice?

MoonSerpent: Math and Science? Ugh! I often get the feeling that I should burn those books, and Geography, too. I'll write two tests tomorrow, Geography and French, and I didn't learn yet. I don't want to!

SeaSheLL: You've never been mentioned in a fic? Liar! ;-) Here you are, mentioned in my fic! J

Padfoot's Gal: Yep, I speak Italian. Not as good as French or English, but it's okay, I guess. I think that the Grammar's just about the same as in French, though I wouldn't pronounce it like French, especially not the 'rrrrr'-thing.

Waterlily: Of course I'll write the Snape-James-kissing-scene. *grins in evil anticipation*

Beth: No, he's not always there when I upload stuff, it was by chance that he was annoying ;-) me the last two parts of this series. *g* Hey, and now you're even mentioned in an author's note.

Ana:): What did those two boys DO?

Hermione Gulliver: James kissing Snape during the Welcome Feast next year? Uh-uh, poor firsties, they would have nightmares for the rest of their lives... Nah, can't do that to them. Well, Jamie-boy has three weeks to do what he needs to do before kissing Snape. Should be around the middle or the end of October then, I think. Something like that. When's Halloween? I always forget that 'cause it's not really celebrated in Germany. The 31 October? The Halloween dance would be a good chance, wouldn't it?

Jessie: Oh, that's mean. It's a bad idea your parents had there, really! But never mind, take as much time as you need.


	6. Part 6

__

Sorry, people, I feel so terribly that I let you wait for so long, and yet I am so flattered by all your reviews. I promise the next part won't take me that long, it's just that I was on vacation, no computer anywhere near me for two weeks, so that explains a bit, I guess. Once again, sorry and thanks that you waited.

Okay then, here's part 6 for you...

****

I'd Love You To Hate Me

Part 6

Lily jumped down the stair, taking two steps at once as she was eager to get breakfast. Behind her, her long, wet hair was flying like a heavy veil. James followed her closely, watching every move. Neither of them noticed that Sirius caught Remus' hand and stopped him from going after them. Making sure that Lily and James were far enough not to hear him, Sirius grinned at his friend.

"How about spreading some well-chosen rumors in school?"

Remus narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What would the content of these rumors be?"

"Oh, I thought that one about Lily and James being alone in the Bathroom for more than an hour, including some moans we heard through the door, might do it."

Remus remained silent for a while, thinking hard. Sirius, being the impatient bundle of energy he was whenever it came to pranks, didn't give him much time though.

"So, whaddaya say?" he pressed.

"Shh. I'm trying to decide whether I should punch you to remind you that James is your friend and Lily the object of your affections, or if I should tell you that you're a genius."

"I'd prefer the latter."

"Oh, really?" Eyes wide open in mock surprise; Remus looked at his friend. "I'd never have guessed."

"I take it that you'll help me then?"

"I didn't say that."

"No. But deep inside, you know that you want to do it!"

Remus just raised a brow in answer.

"Oh, come on, Moony! Puh-lease!" Sirius practically begged on his knees.

"Okay, okay." Remus gave in, knowing that his friend would do it anyway, with or without his help. For James and Lily's sake, with his help would be a lot better for them. "But forget about those moans! The together-spent hour in the bathroom's enough."

"Aw..." 

"Sirius, I mean it!"

"Oh, okay."

***

By the time Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Anatasha set off for the Potions dungeon to attend their two first lessons, the rumor about Lily, James and the Prefects Bathroom was already going around in school. It was debated by students who were standing in the corridors, groups crowded together, but as soon as the red- and the black-haired Gryffindor came into sight, they quickly changed the topic. So when they finally entered the dungeon, it was likely that, in the whole school, Lily and James were the only ones who didn't know that they had spent the last night together, doing something nobody will find hard to guess.

Sure enough, Severus Snape was already waiting for them; the opportunity to embarrass two of his worst enemies was too good to let it slip.

"Who would have guessed? Our two lovebirds finally got together." He was walking next to Lily, a broad smirk all over his face and adapting his steps at hers.

"Huh?" Lily stared at him in confusion, both amazed and worried by his unusually cheerful attitude that was so unlike his normal nasty behaviour. 

His smirk broadened, now unmistakably gleeful, but instead of answering, Snape turned around and shot a glare at Sirius. "You. In the Library. 2 p.m. For our project."

Sirius crossed his arms before his chest, giving back an even nastier glare. "And if I don't have the time?"

"I'd be delighted to see you expelled."

For a long moment, it seemed as if both boys were ready to start a brawl. They were trying to stare each other down, not blinking at all. Remus quickly stepped behind Snape to stop him if needed. Following his example, James prepared himself to grab Sirius, just in case. Fortunately, they didn't have to interrupt: After what had seemed like an hour for all the students around them, Sirius bent his head.

"Okay, I'll be there. Only because I know how important this project is."

Without another word, Snape sat down at his usual spot in the first row, just when Professor Kert entered the dungeon and slammed the door behind him. Instantly, the students shut up and hurried to their seats.

__

(A/N: Everything written in blue italic letters is what the mind-reading hat shouts out. I can't remember who asked me this (gurl?), but Kert can't hear it.)

The Potions professor, now dressed in his black robe instead of the blue one he always wore when he didn't teach, the wizard hat on his head, slowly walked up to his desk, making sure that he cast his stare on every Gryffindor during the process. In front of his chair, he stopped, turned to the class and pressed the hat on his hair; a part of his daily routine.

"Good morning, class." _Although this morning would be incredibly improved if I didn't have to see your disgusting mugs in front of me._

The pupils took in a sharp breath, hearing what the hat shouted out to them, but either Kert didn't notice their confusion or he was too used to see nothing but confusion on his students' faces. Anyway, he just went on talking.

"We'll brew a invisibility potion today, nothing complicated. Unless you're all completely dumb - and I'm afraid you are - there shouldn't be any problem at all." _Ha! Most of the Seventh Years aren't able to brew it, I'm eager to see how much you'll mess things up. And all potions with Limer feathers that go wrong can have some really nasty effects..._

"I think the best for you is to work in groups of two. Of course I'll choose them." _And I will make sure that I am the only one to like these groups. If I have to see your ugly faces in front of me for a whole two hours, then I can at least have some fun._

***

Lily was sitting next to James, chopping the waddleworms in neat pieces. Of course they had ended up together; Kert had made sure to let them work in a group as he had heard the rumors. At the moment, he was inspecting the work of his students, unaware of their uncomfortable silence and occasional snickers at some of the hat's outbursts. After he had just lectured Sirius about letting Snape do all the work, the Professor slowly made his way to the back of the room where Lily and James had chosen their places to hide their amused faces for as long as possible.

"So. Let's see what we have here. _Mr_. and _Mrs_. Potter." Kert sneered, his harsh voice made Lily nearly jump, and James reached for her hand just in time to prevent her from attacking her own finger with the knife by mistake. Once he held her hand, James didn't let go, but neither of them noticed. Not until the Professor looked down at their intertwined hands.

"_How cute_. Now could you please control your hormones and get back to work?" 

The two teenagers blushed and James dropped Lily's hand like a hot potato. 

__

Why did I do this? Was a bit obvious that I like her, wasn't it? On the other hand, isn't that exactly what I want her to know? Three weeks aren't that many. But I certainly don't appreciate it being yelled out by Kert. - James

How come I didn't notice that we were holding hands? Must be the air inside of this stuffy dungeon, it clouds my brain, no wonder I can't think clearly. Explains why I'm feeling so dizzy, too, I guess. - Lily

"Well, really generous that you decided to concentrate on your work again. Considering how bad you already messed things up, it's certainly necessary. Maybe it's just the lack of sleep?" 

"Um... What?" Lily and James exchanged a confused glance. 

Kert was watching them with a smug look on his face. _Didn't think I already heard of your nightly adventure, eh? Well, you're wrong, my dears, you're wrong.__The Prefects Bathroom, what a nice place for two young lovers. A shame that I won't just let you enjoy each other's company in my class. How about a detention? Two nights of no sleep at all, that makes 48 hours without sleep, not good for your health, no, not at all... - Whoahoa, I'm so good! _

Two pairs of eyes locked a green and a dark brown one, confusion clearly written in both; then, suddenly, the brown ones became lit by a spark of realization.

__

You're dead. Padfoot, Moony, you're so extremely and positively dead. Dead, dead, dead!

***

To speed everything up a little: Lily and James got their revenge. Once Lily was filled in, she was as eager as James to get Sirius and Remus back. And so, only three days later, Sirius could be seen making his way to the Great Hall, soaking wet from head to toe, leaving wet footprints on his way. Luckily for him, Filch didn't manage to catch him, but still: Sirius hadn't enjoyed his encounter with the Giant Squid. No need to say that he wasn't pleased with the photos James and Lily had taken and then distributed all over the school. 

As for Remus, they had thought about replacing his normal hat with the mind-reading one. However, two points had spoken against this: Firstly, they were afraid that Remus might think anything about himself being a werewolf (Lily had found it out in her third year), and secondly, they didn't know how hard it would be to get the hat back. At the moment, it was in Kert's office and the teacher was trying to make the hat tell its owners, Without any success. Till now, at least. So instead, they made McGonagall believe that Remus was the one who had dyed her office in glowing blue paint that smelled very much like rotten eggs. It had been worth a detention: Remus had to help the elves in the kitchen to wash the dishes - without magic. No need to say that he had been pretty furious afterwards. No need to say that this didn't bother Lily and James at all.

It was nearly two weeks after the infamous potions lesson now, and time found the two adolescents in the Library, brooding over books with titles like "Love and its Powers", "The Magic of Love" or "Stronger than Death". In the last few days, it had become quite a usual sight to see them work together in peace, bent over rolls of parchment, laughing quietly or discussing things together. If someone would have asked them, none of them would have noticed anything, but they were the only ones that didn't see the change. Although they were still arguing from time to time, their fights had become less serious, and often they ended in laughter. Not only the way they were fighting had changed, though; the topic was pretty different as well. A couple of weeks ago, you could hear Lily yelling across the common room at James that he was a big-headed monster, now it was more common for her to yell at him because she didn't agree with the way he wanted to pull their next prank. 

Right now, they weren't talking about pranks, though. The time for them to finish their assignment was drawing nearer and nearer, and still they hadn't found anything to prevent someone from dying because of Avada Kedavra. Two hours of searching and leafing through what seemed to be every single book that even mentioned the word love were enough, Lily decided. Letting out a sigh, she leaned back in her chair and looked over at the boy who was sitting across from her, concentrating hard on the book he was studying right now. 

__

How odd, Only a couple of weeks ago, I hated his guts. Well, he hated mine, too. And now we're almost spending all our time together, except the nights. I don't mind, though, I could see this mass of black hair and those deep brown eyes every single minute of my life, and I wouldn't get tired of it. Come to think of it, I guess I almost like him. Or maybe I don't like him, it's more like... Love. No, not love, of course not, curse that stupid subconscious mind of mine, how could I love a guy I have been enemies with since the start of our first year at school? I mean, there's a saying, something like 'best friends become best lovers', but I can't think of anything similar that goes for enemies. Opposites attract? Nah, we aren't even that different, it's more like we were too much alike to get along. Emphasis on 'we were'. We're still alike, but we get along pretty well, I'd say. Although... Which girl could handle spending so much time with him and not fall in love? - Once again, same word. Love. Rubbish!

"Lily?" 

"Huh?" Lily quickly looked down at the pages of her book, hoping that James hadn't caught her staring at him.

"Are you alright?" 

"Sure. Sure, I'm fine, why'd you ask?" _Except that my heart's trying to leap out of my throat, I'm fine, really._

"Oh, I dunno, you just looked weird. As if you were somewhere far away." _Yeah, we could fly away, just you and me and our brooms... Alone, under the starry sky... - Whoa, I've seen way too many muggle romance movies. Way, way, way too many._

"No, I was just... thinking, I guess. I'm getting frustrated. We'll never find this counter curse!" _Not exactly the truth, but good enough._

"Well, I'm not willing to give it up. There has to be something, it's always like that in the world, actio and reactio, or whatever it's called. For every thing, there is an opposite power, like destructing and creating, or birth and death. So if Avada Kedavra is death, there has to be something opposite, something that gives life instead of taking it away, and that's what we have to find now." _Smooth talk, James, very intellectual. This is surely enough to win you her heart. Yeah, right, what a great speech. Probably she's thinking that I read tips on how to win the love of someone instead what we really need, the practical powers of love. I can just imagine the entry: 'Convince her that you're not like the others, that you're different. Show her how thoughtful you are, and how wise. And if you are neither, then just act as if.'_

He gave her a quick glance to see her reaction, but all he saw was that she looked really tired, her eyelids dropping. He shook his head. "Lil, if you are too tired, then go to bed, I can work alone for some time, no prob." _Or maybe a shower would wake you up._

"No, it's okay. I just need to relax for a minute."

__

I say it, I don't, I say it, I... "How about that shower? You owe me!" He grinned broadly at her.

Lily immediately jerked out of her daze with her eyes open wide. "You still remember _that_?"

"How could I forget?" _It's the hope that you'll take it with me someday that keeps me awake during History of Magic..._

"Boys!" Lily shook her head in exasperation. _Why is it that I can't live with you, but neither can I live without you?_

"Hey, did I just hear a sexist remark from you?"

"Well, did you?"

"Yup. As a Prefect, I could assign you a detention, you know." James grinned. _I already have an idea: You have to stay with me for the next month, every single second together. How 'bout that?_

"I could do the same to you, Jamie-poo, you're not the only Prefect in the room." The girl smirked back, and James felt his heart skip a beat.

"Jamie-poo?" _Since when do you call me Jamie-poo?_

"Oh, that's how all those lovesick girls call you. I overheard one of their conversations. Is it true that you've got the hots for Brenda?" _Please say no, please say no!_

"What????" James spat out, his face red. "For Brenda? Are they mad? I wouldn't even talk to this brainless girl if she didn't try to start a conversation all the time!" _Now, with you, that's a different question, but as long as they don't talk about me having the hots for you, I'm happy._

Lily shook her head, laughing quietly. "You should get yourself a girlfriend, James. Really, it would scare them off." _I'd be glad to help you here. Just ask._

"You think so?" _I ask her, I don't, I ask her, I don't..._

"Yep." _I'd really like to know what's going on in this brain of you at the moment._

I don't ask her. Not now, at least, I still have nearly one week till I have to kiss Slimy. Better use all the time I have instead of screwing it up right now. "Let's say: I'm working on that matter."

"Oh, really?" Lily leaned forwards eagerly. "Who is it?" _Damn, that's it. My chances are close to zero now; we're just friends. Or that's how he would put it. Despite his constant babbling about a shower, that's just the way he is, it means nothing._

You. "You don't think I'll tell you, do you?"

"Why don't? We're friends, aren't we?"

__

Yeah, that's what you think of it. "Yes, but that doesn't mean that I tell you everything!"

"Not fair. Do I have any secrets from you?"

"How would I know?"

"Well, I don't."

"Hmm... Who're you in love with?" _James Potter, James Potter, come on, just repeat my words, James Potter..._

Uh-oh, touché. Why didn't I think about this? "Erm... Won't tell." _I don't wanna lie to you._

Damn. "See? You have secrets to." _Oh well, at least you didn't say that you're in love with Sirius. I don't know if I could handle that._

"But this is not a secret. It's just... private. Or something like that."

"Of course it's a secret."

"Maybe. - Let's finish this, okay? We don't have much time left to get our assignment done, and still no sign of anything that could help." _Not exactly an inconspicuous change of topic, but definitely the best I could manage._

"Kay."

*****

__

This part is bad, isn't it? I know it is. Don't be mad at me, I'm fighting huge writer's block, haven't written anything for this story in such a long time, I'm a bit out of it right now. I hope it will be better when I start the next part, probably the last one, or the last but one; I don't want it to get boring. Once again, sorry. 

RavenNat: You want to know my favorite character out of the Harry Potter books? Uh... *goes red* Would you laugh at me if I'm telling you that it's Dobby? Sounds strange, I know, but he's sooooo cute with his socks... Besides, two of my six best friends read the books as well, and every time one of us just mentions his name, we're in hysterics 'cause we think he's soooooo funny. Well, I guess we're a bit weird, but hey! Who's not?

Chrissy: I really would answer your question. Really! But I don't know what you mean by 'flavor'?!? Can you explain? Then I'll answer, promise.

Merky, Skyeflyer, metal mouth, :-): You think that I want to make it easier for James to kiss his worst enemy? *g* Nah! I'm going to enjoy this scene too much, I just can't let Jamie-boy off so easily, and the boy's in for a life-long experience! *Lol* But nevertheless thanks for your suggestions, I'm just too evil to use them. - Oh, and Skyflyer, I hope it was okay for you. I mean, it's not as if they did anything, they were just talking.

Elendil: Who can say where the road goes, where the day flows, only time. And who can say if your love grows, as your heart chose, only time.... Thanks for making me one of your favorite authors!

Kelly Ann: I inspired you? Yippie! That's more than I ever hoped for when I posted my first story here. It's great to hear that people like it, but if people get inspired, that's even better.

Sonnchen: Computer-Verbot ist das letzte! Zum Glück hab' ich 'nen eigenen, und die Zeiten, wo meine heißgeliebten Eltern versuchen, mir was zu verbieten, sind auch vorbei. Glück!

Chinook, Jenn: chinook - You like the German accent? Well, I'm sure you could hear it when I speak. *g* I live in the South, near the frontier to Switzerland, only a hundred feet away. The next city is Basel, dunno if you know it. What's the name of the place you'll live, Jenn?

Christa Crabbe: Sirius in leather? Uh-huh, I don't know... Would you like that? J

Sirius: James already admits it, not to her, though. And Lily... Well, she's still unsure.

SM: I don't think I'll write a story with an NC-17 rating. Or maybe I'll do sometimes, when I'm bored in school, just out of curiosity what people write in their reviews. Isn't there a saying, something like 'Curiosity killed the cat'? Anyway, I certainly won't write it right now, I already have problems to post enough of my other series; I can't start anything else.

MoonSerpent: I had school till Friday the 22nd. But at least my holidays were longer, till the 8th January... Only one week back in school, and I already have a lack of sleep...

Lily Black: Noch 'ne Deutsche?


	7. Part 7

__

Have you ever written more than six tests in one week? And I'm not talking about tiny little ten-minutes-things. I'm talking about two-hour-things. About Math. And Chemistry. And... - Okay, you get the point. And yet I managed to write this part in less than two weeks. Aren't you proud of me? I am! Okay, I know, that's not that fast. But I promise that the next part will be there sooner.

I know I say this a lot, but I have to do it, after all your reviews mean a lot to me. So, once more, thanks, thanks, thanks! And there are still coming more and more fantastic reviews for the whole story of Nail A Pudding On The Wall, and I just wanted to say that I really appreciate it. 

A huge thank you - can a thank you be huge? - goes, just as ever, to my beta reader, hermione potter. But you already knew that. So here we go, straight to part 7. Oh, and to make it easier to understand: Italic/dark blue = James' thoughts, Italic/dark red = Lily's thoughts.

****

I'd Love You To Hate Me

Part 7

"Shut up. Shutupshutupshutup, _please_! Someone will hear you!" 

It may seem pointless to talk to a book. To James, at the moment it seemed to be the only thing he could do while silently promising himself to never ever again, ask a book for help with his love live. At least not if the book was able to talk, and, even worse, about to shout out his secret to everyone who was within hearing range. Much to his relief, it was about three in the morning, so he had a good chance that nobody was up and strolling the castle. Besides him, of course. Boy, did he have a wrong number.

"James?"

James tensed instantly. As much as he loved to hear this voice - Lily's voice -, right now the last thing he wanted was to have her near. As long as the book didn't stop babbling about thousand-and-one ways to say 'I love you', it was just too dangerous having her near. Not that he told the rambling thing the name of the girl he was thinking about, but still, it wasn't exaggerated to say that this situation was quite embarrassing. 

He could hear her approach, and the next thing he saw was her looking around the corner of the bookshelf he was standing at. Pressing the book shut, he was immensely relieved that it finally stopped talking, only squeaking a last 'follow your heart' out before it fell silent. James smiled at Lily.

"Hi Lily. Watcha doing up so lately? And in the Library, too?" _Not that I don't want to be with you, but maybe we could go somewhere else and leave this rambling thing behind..._

"Could ask you exactly the same thing." _My God, I'm about to get heart attacks! James Potter. In a Library. At three a.m. And as far as I can see, it's not to pull some prank. Besides, if it was about a prank, then you would have asked me, so just tell me one thing: What. Are. You. Doing?_

"Well, I asked first." _I need some time to make up an excuse, so I hope your explanation will take you some time._

"Uh-huh, okay. Actually, I was searching for you. And as you weren't in your bed, I thought I should take a walk through the castle, and maybe I'd spot you. It worked, I have to add." _I'd have preferred finding you in your bed, though. You look cute when you're asleep. Besides, as long as your eyes are closed I don't have to worry about being caught gazing at you._

"You were searching for me? Why?" _And at a time like this, too! You didn't change your mind about the shower, did you?_

"Don't ask me why, but I got this sudden urge to go and take our mind-reading hat back. It's still in Kert's office, you know, and I guess I just became aware of how awful this has to be, spending time with this inhuman being." _I just had to see you. But I'm not going to tell you this. And hey, the hat is quite a good reason, isn't it? _

"Hold on a minute. You want to take the hat back? Out of _Kert's_ office? Just tell me one thing: How are you going to do this?"

"How are _we_ going to do this, darling." Lily smirked.

"_We_?" _Damn, this isn't fair. Call me darling and you get me to do everything you want. This is so not fair! _

"Of course, Jamie. Did you think I could do it without you? I need you _so_ bad!" _Pun intended. Although I hope you don't get it. Not likely, though..._

You need me so bad? No prob, the floor looks quite appealing to me, don't you think so? Yeah, I would like that... - James, snap out of it; that's not what she meant. You're just going to make a fool out of yourself. And you wouldn't want that, would you? So you'd better forget about your hormones. "Lily, this isn't going to work. Kert's office is about as safe as Azkaban. It would only mean months of detention for the both of us." _Now that I think about it, it doesn't sound that bad. Months of detention together? You and me? Not bad at all, maybe we should take the risk?_

"James?" Lily waved a hand in front of his eyes. "You don't want to pull a prank? Okay. Who are you, and what did you do to James Potter?" _Not that I think anyone could ever replace you. You're unique. But this seems to be so not you. Maybe it's just the lack of sleep._

"Hey, I didn't go anywhere, there's just one of me."

__

As if I'd ever doubt that, one's enough. As much as I love you, I don't think I could take two of you. - Did I just think I love you? Now I'm certain that it's the lack of sleep. Lily told her brain to stop bothering her and focused her attention back on James. "No comment. But why are you so worried? We made it once into Kert's office, so why not try for the second time?"

"'Cause after this hat incident, he covered it in spells that warn him and indicate every introducer. We'd just end up in serious trouble." _Which brings me back to the countless detentions we'd spend together..._

"How do you know that?" _Trouble? Sounds bad. Trouble with you? This sounds quite different to me. Hmm...._

"I overheard him talking to McGonagall, just a couple of days ago. He's still extremely enraged, and although she tried to calm him down, it didn't do any good." _The more detentions we get together..._

"So you don't think we can make it?" _I would try it anyway, but I guess it's your decision. I won't do it all by myself. After all, I only came up with this idea 'cause I wanted to see you. And this late, I could hardly say that I only had to be with you, could I? Would have sounded slightly strange._

"I don't know. Maybe if we knew which spells he used..." _...but as we don't, I'm not so sure. Actually, I don't want to see you in trouble. And this would surely end in trouble._

"Okay. Then we have to find a way to get to know these spells." _Not that I have an idea..._

"Uh-huh. And how are you planning to do this? 'Sorry, Professor, could you please tell me how you protected your office? It's just that we want to take our hat back, you know, the mind-reading one that embarrassed you in front of the whole school.'?" _Not a smart thing to do, so it doesn't sound like you. Not at all._

"Well..." Lily looked helpless for an instant, then the mischievous smile was back. "Why don't we try to find a way together? You have to admit that it's quite a challenge, you should love that."

__

Yeah, I love challenges, you're right. That's why I love you, by the way.

"Let's go back to the common room to discuss this, okay? I hate the thought of Filch roaming the castle, Mrs. Norris on his heels just as ever. Do you have your cloak with you?" _And isn't it comfortable under there? Just the two of us, invisible for everyone else, cuddled together in order to make sure that not even a hair tip is peering out..._

"No, it's somewhere in Sirius' trunk, and believe me, you wouldn't want to wake him up. Don't wake up the sleeping dog or however the saying goes." _He's more of a dog than you could know. - I wish I had woken him up. Being able to snuggle together under the cloak with Lily would be worth enduring his horrible mood. Without any doubt._

Damn. "Okay, then let's go back without being caught."

***

James' head perked up with a jerk. He didn't know exactly what had woken him up, as far as he could see, he and Lily were the only ones in the Gryffindor common room. Looking over at where she was sleeping, he shook his head slightly. 

__

Here we go again. This is the second time in not even three weeks that we fall asleep in here together. Isn't this a sign that we really like each other now? It takes at least a tiny bit of trust to fall asleep in someone else's presence, right? As long as it's not out of boredom... But she wasn't bored with me, that's what I know for sure. A girl that's bored isn't discussing with sparkling eyes. Lily wouldn't lean in my direction to convince me of her way to fetch the hat if she'd be bored with me, that's for sure. And she was really close. Isn't there a song that goes something like "I feel her breath on my face, her body close to me, can't look in her eyes..."? Can't remember the title, it's from a muggle movie, I think. Oh my God, what have I become? A mushy, sappy romantic who's trying to find a song that expresses his feelings. This isn't a good sign. Can I get any more pathetic? I'm afraid I can...

Okay, James, breathe. In... and out... Slowly. Calm down. Don't freak out now. Only three days left till the apocalypse's here. Also known as the day I kiss Snape. Well, not much difference there. If I could choose, I'd take the first one, I don't think everything I've done would be enough to deserve anything as cruel as kissing Slimy. I doubt that there is anything as cruel as kissing him. How could I be so dumb to sign Sirius' paper? As if I didn't know that I liked her already. I was just too stubborn to admit it. And now I have to suffer the consequences. Hopefully they don't expect me to kiss Slimy on the lips... Three days! Three days to win Lil's heart and three days till I have to do the most embarrassing thing in my whole life. 

James got up and walked over to the fire to throw in some powder he had left in his pocket without actually knowing what the effect would be. The fire's colour changed to a deep purple, causing the dim, shadowy room to glow in a strange light. He stared in the flames, lost in thoughts. He didn't hear Lily stirring, then opening her eyes and getting up, stepping behind him.

__

If I didn't know better, I'd say James is thinking about some really serious things. I know better, though. - Hmm, I guess this thought was a short flashback in the past when we couldn't stand each other's company without either ending up in the hospital wing or in detention. None of the both was really enjoyable, I'd say, so I like this a lot better. But who'd ever have thought that we could become friends one day? Besides An, but as she's lecturing me all the time about finally admitting my love for him, she doesn't count. She was giving me this lecture already when I was sure that I didn't love him. It's different now. Every time she starts, I have to get away as soon as possible, out of fear that she might be right. I'm not sure if she is. There is something between James and me, and I can't quite put my finger on it. But maybe it's only my imagination and James would think I'm nuts if I'd tell him about it. So I'd better keep my mouth shut. I like the way things are at the moment, no need to change everything because of a meaningless hormonal attack or whatever this is.

"Hey, James?"

"Huh?" He jerked out of his daze and turned around to face her. "Hi Lil. How'd you sleep?"

"Longer than you, obviously. What's the time?"

James took a look at his wrist. "The hand points to "right time". Whatever this means." _I know what it means. Right time for a kiss. I'm just too much of a chicken._

"Maybe it's the right time to skip our lessons today?" _Everything's better than two hours of Divination with Mme Oh-My-God-My-Poor-Child-You-Have-The-Grim. And if we can spend the time together, then it's even better._

"Sounds good to me. Hogsmeade? We could also buy the sleeping powder for Kert then." _And a love potion to make you fall in love with me. _

"Yup. Last one at the one-eyed witch has to buy the other a butterbear in the Three Broomsticks." _And I'm not going to be the last one._

As if I'd mind buying you a drink. That's what boys usually do for their girlfriends, so I can pretend to myself that we're a couple when I get our drinks. "Okay. Ready? One, two, three, GO!"

He shouted the last word, and both adolescents sprinted off in direction of the portrait hole.

***

__

She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through the moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done

Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind...

I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream!  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane

Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind...

Feel your breath on my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind.  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind.  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind.  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind...

Patrick Swayze - She's like the wind; Dirty Dancing

*****

__

This part was pretty boring, I guess. I wasn't in the right mood when I wrote this. So I'm sorry, I have too much to think of at the moment. School, for example. But next week, all those tests are written, and then I'll be able to concentrate again on this story. Till then, just bear with me, okay? Thanks. Oh, and the next one will contain some Slimy/James kissing action as well as some L/J. If I don't get any good ideas in the meantime, it will be the last part.

And a note to all the readers of As We Go On: I'll try to get the third part out as soon as possible. I swear.

Amanda Mancini (or Morgana, whatever): Three more days to go. It won't take long till they'll get together, I promise. We're nearly done with the story.

Snow Angel: I didn't have the time yet, but I'll do it. Really, I will. I seem to say this a lot... It's just that my life's pretty hectic at the moment, but two more days and I'll have more time. Finally.

Lily Black: Ich hab' Sonnchen gemeint, eigentlich. Außer ihr gibt es noch eine, aber soweit ich weiß schreibt sie nicht. Cho, wenn du das liest: Ich hab' dich nicht vergessen! Geht halt nur alles drunter und drüber grade, ich melde mich sobald es geht.

Skyflyer: Yep, I got your e-mail. But just as I said before, I'm not going to make this easier for James. The poor boy will endure the worst.*lol* But hey, no reason to take pity on him, after all, he gets his dream girl! You glanced through NC-17 fics before? Not a very delightful experience, is it? I read about three or four of them, and I can't say that I liked them very much. Maybe I just chose the wrong ones, I don't know.

Jenn: Berlin's okay, depends on where you live as long as you're there. Weimar? Hmm, I've never been there, all I know is that it's said to be a nice town with many old buildings. Goethe was there for a while, that's about all I can remember from my History lessons...

Little Witch: Pas de probleme. Tu peux parler on français si tu veux. Il me faut le pratiquer un peu, malheureusement j'ai oublié beaucoup a cause des professeurs que j'avais les dernières années.

Moon Serpent: You have Martin Luther King day and I have to write a History test about Martin Luther. Now, is that fair???

RavenNat: Yeah, I was wondering about that, too. It would be so easy: Use the Verita Serum on all criminals or supposed-to-be criminals and Sirius would be innocent. And there's also something else: The owls are able to find a person no matter where he/she/it is. How else could Hedwig find Sirius? So, if they are searching for some criminals, why don't they just follow one of their owls? No need to send out the Dementors.

Waterlily: Yep, the Halloween feast is the time...

Hermione Black: Well, this is what I know about Leonardo's childhood: He's born the 15th April 1452 at Vinci, a village near Florence. He was an illegitimate child, but lived with the family of his father (a rich lawyer, as far as I know) as if he was one of them. In 1466, they moved toFlorence andLeonardo worked together with a pretty known artist called Andrea del Verocchio. I didn't find out more about his childhood, besides the well-known facts that he was always interested in Physics and Math. Oh, and he was left-handed, that's the reason why most of his paintings and drafts are inscribed in mirror writing.

Layla: No, I have one now, but thanks anyway! Very nice.

Christa Crabbe: What's a Speedo???


	8. Part 8

__

Can you believe it? Me neither. But it's true. Finally, eventually, I managed to write the last part of this story. Yes: It's finished! And I'm so glad it is. Here's a piece of advice: Never try writing two stories at the same time...

Also, before you can start reading, I have to add that I'm sorry if there are several mistakes in this part, but for some reaso, my beta-reader is offline or something like that. Allie, whatever it is, wether you're sick or if I have to blame your computer: Thanks anyway. You've been a great help!

****

I'd Love You To Hate Me

Part 8

__

Touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking

Take my hand and show me where we're going

Lie down next to me

Look into my eyes 

And tell me, oh tell me what you're seeing

So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling

What you feel is what I feel for you

Take my hand and if I'm lying to you 

I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you

Dido, Take My Hand

James was having a wonderful time waiting for the waitress to finally pass him their drinks. Right now, the bar seemed quite a good place to be, far away from anyone or anything he knew, above all far away from a certain girl he wouldn't mind having around day and night. Usually. But not after he just decided - with a _little_ help from Sirius - to finally confess his feelings for her. After all, he _was_ running out of time, considering that the Halloween Feast would be celebrated in two days. And Halloween was it. The deadline. Armageddon. In other words: The day he had to live up to his promise and kiss Slimy a.k.a. Severus Snape. And he sure as hell wouldn't kiss that ugly-faced troll before talking to Lily. 

__

Maybe Sirius and Remus even forget about the promise when she rejcts me. Pity can be pretty useful. 

A moment later, James shook his head at his own thoughts. _This can't possibly be so hard, can it? All you have to do is walk up to her, look her in the eye and say: "Lily, I am falling for you." So, where's the problem? Come to think about it: In the "and say" part, probably. What are the chances to hear her answer: "Oh James, I'm so glad that you finally had the courage. I love you, too."? I wouldn't even dare to bet a lonely old button on it._

His thoughts were interrupted by the waitress placing the two drinks in front of him so that he could take it to the table. Much too soon, for James's taste. He wouldn't have minded standing at the bar for another two hours, even if he felt that he would have been looking like an ordered, but no longer desired item. Everything to have more time to prepare for the overdue conversation lying ahead of him.

__

Although I doubt that more time would help me to calm down. More like the contrary. Breathe, James. Take a few deep breaths. In... and out... and in... - As if this were really some help. Oh well, a guy can try. 

- Hey, I could hate her again. She's the reason for the mess I'm in, isn't she? It's all because of her. Because of her, I'm standing here, looking like a fool, not daring to even glance in her direction. Because of her, I have to kiss Slimy. Isn't that enough reason to hate her? It definitely is. Yes, absolutely...

Picking up the drinks, he turned and looked around, his eyes searching for Lily. He found her sitting at a table near the window, a book lying open in front of her, a few strands of hair hanging in her face. He sighed deeply.

__

Okay, obviously the hate-thing isn't going to work. So that brings me back to telling her about my feelings. Great. Here I am, rambling and talking to myself. Again! I swear, that girl isn't good for me. Neither is my cowardice, though. - I'll just go and tell her. Now.

Shaking his head to clear his slightly confused thoughts, he took a determined step and finally found the courage to return to the table he shared with Lily. Any other time, he would have cursed the large group of wizards that were sitting between him and her, but right now that only meant that he would have to make a detour. Which was more than welcome as it meant more time. Slowly approaching her from behind, he tried to figure out what to tell her, but all he could think of was his increasing panic. So he did the first thing that came to his mind and cleared his throat. She jumped up, nearly knocking the drinks out of his hands, until she realized that it was him and she sat down again, giving him a half reproachful look as he took the chair in front of her.

"Hey! You scared me."

"Uh, sorry." He gave her an uneasy grin and shifted his weight.

"Yeah, sure." She grinned back. "Bet that was what you wanted in the first place."

He shook his head emphatically. "Not true. I just... wanted to jerk you out of your studies. Anyway. Um, Lily?"

"Yup?"

"We... Well, I guess there's something I have to tell you... It will sound kinda stupid, I guess, but... There's something you have to know..."

"James?"

"...Yeah?"

"Just say it."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

She nodded her head, not even thinking for a second.

James sighed silently. All around them, he could hear the noise caused by the other customers, their conversations, raised voices, their laughter, but it only made him feel more alone, apart from them. _They_ had a good time. After all, _they_ didn't have to confess their feelings to the girl they loved. They didn't have to expect her bursting out laughing. 

He shook himself inwardly, turned to look Lily fully in the eyes - and had to realize that his voice was gone. He gulped a few times, trying hard to ignore her expectant expression. 

__

I can do this. Now is my chance. I can do this. 

"Um... You know... Well, I was thinking we could... um, you know..."

__

I can't. No matter what Sirius and Remus will say, I can't.

"There's this book in the Library, and we were thinking that maybe the solution has to do with love. For our assignment, I mean. Stronger than death, remember? The book's called something like The Power Of Love, but it's in the Restricted Section, so we might have trouble getting it. And I was thinking that maybe we could sneak out tonight and get it. Is that fine with you?"

He noticed her eying him strangely, but put on a confident expression, not showing any sign that indicated his relief that was, at the same time, mixed with disappointment.

She nodded slowly, still looking quite confused and maybe... disappointed as well? James wasn't sure, but he decided that this was not the right time to think about it.

Lily shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I hope it will be some help. We really need it. Although I don't know why you had such trouble in telling me this."

Choosing to ignore her question, James rose to his feet, all of a sudden not thirsty anymore. "I... It's high time to leave, Lil. I have detention in barely half an hour, and we're not exactly supposed to be here in Hogsmeade."

"Okay."

With a last glance at her butterbeer, the girl stood up as well and slowly followed James out of the pub, her mind still busied with the strange behaviour he had just shown.

***

__

See my eyes, they carry your reflection

Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you

Give your trust to me 

And look into my heart 

And show me, show me what you're doing

So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling

What you feel is what I feel for you

Take my hand and if I'm lying to you 

I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you

Dido, Take My Hand

James could see her walking down the stairs, then in his direction, probably on her way to the Great Hall and already a little late for the Halloween Feast. He closed one eye to have a better view through the crack of the door, hidden from view in a room, but able to see everything that was going on. For a short moment, the doubts were back, but with all the determination he could muster, he forgot about them and concentrated his every thought on the girl that was now approaching. Nine steps until she would pass him, eight... He prepared himself. 

Out of nowhere, Lily could feel someone reaching for her hand, pulling her through a door in a little room, almost empty except a velvety blue sofa. Not that she had time to look around her. She had hardly the time to gasp for some air and recognize James as her kidnapper before his face was too close for her to see anything else, and even coming closer until his eyes were the only thing she could see at all. _Not that I need to see anything else_ was her last thought before she could feel their lips touching and her eyes fell shut.

__

This can't be true. This is a movie. It's a dream.

But his kisses, soft and demanding at the same time, were so real that she couldn't think any longer that it was only a dream with open eyes. Everything went by in a blur and she wouldn't have been able to tell what came over her. All she knew was that she kissed back just as demanding.

Neither Lily nor James knew how much time had passed in the little room when James pulled back only a few inches, just enough to see her face. He couldn't help grinning happily when she opened her eyes after a second or two, looking like waking up from a pleasant dream. He watched her expression change from dreamy to confused, but when she gazed up at him with wide, questioning eyes, his grin only broadened. Before she even could think about a question, he shook his head. "Don't ask, Lil. Wait two more minutes and you'll know. Till then, just wait, okay?"

As she didn't trust herself to speak, she nodded faintly as he took her hand and dragged her out in the corridor and in direction of the Great Hall.

***

__

Take your time, if I'm lying to you

I know you'll find that you believe me

You believe me

Feel the sun on your face 

And tell me what you're thinking

Catch the snow on your tongue 

And show me how it tastes

Take your time

Take my hand and if I'm lying to you

I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you

Take your time and if I'm lying to you

I know you'll find that you believe me

You believe me

Dido, Take My Hand

All heads turned towards the Entrance of the Great Hall when the doors flew open and two adolescents, both with slightly ruffled looks, entered and made their way to the front. Lily could practically feel all eyes on her, but James didn't mind at all. Now that he had the answer he needed, he was fine. Well, maybe not fine, his next task would definitely be one of the most terrible experiences of his life, but even having to kiss Snape wouldn't be enough to ruin his day. _Nothing_ would be enough to ruin his day. Lily had kissed him back, and that was all he needed to know.

They had reached the front. Before she had any time to react, James let go of Lily's hand and jumped on the table, giving her a reassuring smile before doing so. Knowing all eyes on himself, James looked around in the Hall, winking at Sirius and Remus who were both staring at him, mouth hanging open. He grinned secretly, then took a deep breath and prepared himself inwardly for his speech, although remaining perfectly calm on the outside.

"Hello everone!" James was surprised at how loud his voice was, the acoustics were better than he had expected. But now was not the right time to think about that. He cleared his throat and gave everyone a - in his opinion - rather nervous grin. "Okay. I guess you're all wondering what I'm doing up here. I have my reasons, believe me. Actually, there are three reasons, to be exact. The first reason is Sirius. Why? Because of his extremely weird sense of humor. The second one? Well, _I_ am the second reason. Because I don't know when to promise things and when I'd better not. And last but not least: The third reason. The third reason is Lily, just because she's the girl she is."

At the teachers's table, Kert was getting up, without any doubt with the intention to reach James in order to give him a full month of detention, but Dumbledore stopped him, and the Potions teacher sat down again, his expression furious, while everyone else was listening with great interest as James continued his speech.

"You probably don't know what I'm talking about, so I'll just explain, okay? Well, there was this time - actually, it's only about a month ago - when Lily and I couldn't stand each others presence. And you know what? When Sirius dared me to, I was stupid enough to promise him that I'd kiss Snape if I should ever find myself liking her."

The boy at the Slytherin table, hair as greasy as ever, went pale and made a move to rush out of the Hall, but thanks to a spell from Remus, he had to find out that moving was impossible. He clenched his fists, but knew that there was nothing he could do without his wand. And his wand lay on his nightstand. 

James had paused to watch Snape's reaction, enormous amusement evident on his face. When he glanced at Lily, he could see that the confusion had disappeared and was now replaced with anticipation and a clearly visible smile. In order not to lose the thread, James averted his gaze and spoke once again to the assembled students.

"Okay, and now, here's my problem: I said I wasn't going to like Lily. And I was right." When saying so, James locked his eyes with Lily's. He noticed that hers had become huge, and as he didn't want to give her the wrong impression, he quickly continued, not averting his eyes. "See, just as I said, I don't _like_ her. I _love_ her."

Once again, he paused and concentrated on Lily's reaction to his words. First, confusion was evident on her face, in her eyes, then it was quickly replaced by disbelief, and only a moment later, the joy took over. He grinned at her, a happy, broad grin that she instantly returned.

If Sirius and Remus hadn't chosen exactly that moment to interrupt, dragging a struggling Snape along with them, both of them would have forgotten about the promise, the other students, brief: about everything around them. As Sirius tapped his shoulder, James jumped, then turned around and made a face at the sight of the Slytherin, but one look at Sirius's enthusiastic expression told him that there was no way out. He sighed loud enough for the whole hall to hear. 

"You know, if there was a way to turn back the hands of time, I'd undo that stupid promise. Sadly, there isn't, so let's just get over with this, the sooner, the better."

Too quick for Snape, he grabbed the boys's face, pressed his lips against Snape's and pulled back as soon as he felt the slightest touch. While the Slytherin was staring up at him in a sort of trance, not blinking, not moving, not showing any sign of life, James rubbed his mouth with one hand, obviously in an attempt to get rid of a bad taste. By now, the previous silent Great Hall was filled with noise. Some students started clapping, others were laughing too hard to join in the applause, only the Slytherin table was deadly quiet, the Slytherins sat there glaring at everyone and everything, but especially at the cheering Gryffindor table. 

Taking advatage of the chaos, James left the table and joined Lily who was still standing where he had left her, clearly waiting for him. A smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

"Lil?"

"Hmm?"

He put on his best puppy dog face. "Could you kiss me again? It would make everything better."

A grin threatening to break through, she shook her head. "Nah. I won't kiss anything Snape touched." Seeing his disappointed look, the grin finally spread on her face. "I suggest we go to the Bathroom first, then you can wash your mouth."

"Ooh." He laughed. "So you'll finally take that shower with me?"

"Nope." She squeezed his hand while following him out of the Hall. "But you know that you can always try to convince me."

******

__

It's over! Yuppie! I'm sooo glad I finished this, even if it the ending wasn't as good as it could be. Maybe I'll fix it later, I don't know yet. All I know is that for now, it's over! 

Actually, I wanted to thank every reviewer personally, just as in Nail A Pudding On The Wall, but with this new chaptering system of FFN, it's not possible as I can only take a look at the last hundred reviewers. But if you reviewed, then you can feel hugged right now.

Whoa, my last round of question and answer, at least for this story. A reason to get all sentimental? Nah.

LadyLyra: You want to know since when I've been a member at FFN? Uh, I don't know. Must have been somewhere around the begeinning or teh middle of September 2000 that I joined the community, I think. 

Roarke: Yeah, as long as we're not concerned, it's very easy to know what's going on. I guess that's because we don't expect anything, we aren't prejudiced or partial, therefore it's only lgical that we can see things more clearly.

Christa Crabbe: Sorry, no Speedo, it just doesn't fit. And hey, how could I know what a Speedo is? It's not mentioned in my dictionary. But now that you explained the whole thing, I think it's the same as a Stringtanga in German.

Zannuuh: I was thinking about that, too. But somehow, I don't think that J. K. Rowling made a mistake. There are editors and so on, and if it wasn't intentional, then at least one of them would have noticed, don't you think so? No, it probably will make sense in the end. At least I hope it will.

Nick: The Nearly Headless one? Sir Nicholas de Whatsoever?

Alex: Yeah, I like Enya. She isn't exactly famous in Germany, but a lot of people know her.


End file.
